Lily Evans i Mrok Voodoo
by BellaTruman
Summary: Nad posiadłością Potterów zwaną Miętowym Wzgórzem zwisają ciemne chmury. Lily i James po ukończeniu szkoły przenoszą się do domu młodego Pottera. Gdzie aktualnie samotnie rezyduję Bella matka, Jamesa, której przeszłość będzie powodem wielu zmartwień zakochanych.
1. Prolog

-To było nie… -Trzask frontowych drzwi zagłuszył paplaninę pana Evansa.

Lily opadła na fotel. Nie bardzo ją obchodziło co ojciec ma na myśli. Mógł powiedzieć „niesmaczne", „nieprzyzwoite" czy też „niekulturalne", a na niej i tak nie zrobiłoby to wrażenia. Ojciec miał po prostu kolejny powód by nie lubić Jamesa, oprócz oczywiście oczywistego faktu, iż był chłopakiem jego córki.

-Richardzie, może herbaty?- Zaproponowała z rezygnacją matka rudowłosej. Ona też chyba miała już dosyć wysłuchiwania paplaniny męża, która nie ustawała odkąd wsiedli do samochodu.

-Idę na górę.-Oznajmiła nagle ich córka z miną okazującą znudzenie.

-O nie moja panno!- Padł oklepany, stary jak świat tekst sfrustrowanych rodziców.

-On mi się nie podoba! Co to w ogóle miało znaczyć, chciał cię publicznie połknąć!?-Wywrzaskiwał pan Evans.

-Oj tato…- Wyjęczała.

-Wyjaśnij natychmiast! Oni wszyscy tacy są, ci czarodzieje!? Mogli by się nauczyć przyzwoitości…

-Nie mów tak jakby byli jakąś walniętą bandą zboczeńców.-Nie miała już na ojca siły. -To był tylko pocałunek.-Dodała starając się by zabrzmiało to jak najbardziej niewinnie.

-Najwyraźniej są jakąś rozpustną bandą! – Warknął pan Evans nie słuchając jej wyjaśnień. – I ten cały James, wolę, żeby cię nie uczył wyuzdania. – Mężczyzna wywrócił znacząco oczami.

-To był tylko pocałunek…- Lily przeczuwała, że ta gadka nie prędko się skończy.

-Pocałunek?- Pani Evans chyba też nie była przekonana. –Trochę ordynarny jak na pocałunek.

-Przestańcie, jestem dorosła.- Poinformowała ich córka, zrywając się z kanapy. Potrafili być tacy nieznośni.

-Mnie się podobało!- Wrzasnęła jeszcze podchodząc do schodów i po sekundzie znikając u ich szczytu.

-Mówiłem, że będzie z tego problem. Ten chłopak nam jeszcze dziecko zmarnuje. Co on sobie myśli tak ją wyściskiwać przy ludziach! To nie…

Nie ważne co pan Evans miał na myśli – niedorzeczne, czy nieprzyzwoite – żona ucięła jego myśl cichym ,,o boże".

-Dajmy już spokój Richardzie.- Stwierdziła.- Młodzi teraz bywają tacy zbuntowani… Nie wiem co chcieli udowodnić, może to w ich pojęciu było romantyczne… – Uznała.

-Romantyczne? Co jest romantycznego w wkładaniu sobie języków do gardeł? – Pan Evans wciąż zionął goryczą.

-Mówisz tak jakbyś nigdy nie był zakochany. – Żona pogładziła go po ramieniu i zabrała kubek z niedopitą herbatą córki.

Drzwi na piętrze zamknęły się, a Lily osunęła po nich na podłogę. Siadłszy w klęczki zakryła twarz dłońmi. Rodzice zawsze byli konserwatywni… Skoro tak reagowali na widok całowania z języczkiem, to wiadomość o ciąży, pewnie doprowadziłaby ich do furii i wściekłości.

Walnęła pięścią we własne kolano. Łzy cisnęły się do oczu, ale James zabronił jej płakać. Właściwie to uznał nawet, że jest szczęśliwy. Mógł gadać co chciał, ale wiedziała dobrze, że boi się jak i ona. W końcu oboje po raz pierwszy mieli zostać rodzicami.

Trudno było to stwierdzić patrząc na Lily. Była chudsza niż zwykle i zdawała się jeszcze bardziej kościstą i wygłodzona. Mimo szybkiej przemiany materii nigdy nie osiągnęła takiego poziomu chudości. Tym razem pomogły wymioty i poranne mdłości oraz brak apetytu. Tak więc schudła zamiast przytyć, a zaokrąglonego brzucha jeszcze nie było.

Wstała z podłogi. Przy takim obrocie sprawy nie tak źle było to wszystko ukrywać. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem złapawszy się znowu na zastanawianiu się do kogo bardziej podobne będzie niemowlę. Zawsze, gdy to robiła czuła miłe podekscytowanie. I choć nie czuła się pewnie, a strach przed rodzicielstwem burzył sielankowe wyobrażenia to gdzieś wewnątrz niej szalała radość. W końcu i tak chciała wyjść za Jamesa inaczej nigdy nie przyjęłaby jego zaręczyn.

Przejechała opuszkiem palca po pierścionku. Był ładny i wyglądał na drogi. Zdecydowanie za drogi…

Westchnęła. James nigdy nie lękał się o sprawy materialne. Patrząc na dom, w którym mieszkał trudno było się temu dziwić. Westchnęła po raz drugi. Mimo wszystko bała się, że będą musieli martwić się o pieniądze…

Coś zastukało w szybę wyrywając ją z czarnych myśli. Kirke wlazła poprzez lufcik nie czekając na to czy Lily jej otworzy. Wyszkoliła się już nawet w omijaniu firanki i mimo iż, nie była naj zwinniejszą sową, coraz rzadziej się w nią zaplątywała. Rudowłosa pogłaskała ptaka odczepiając od jego nogi karteczkę.

Witaj przyszła żono. Zapomniałaś o swojej sowie. Poważnie się boję, iż kiedyś zapomnisz naszego dziecka, a wtedy co?

Wykrzywiła usta, nie musiał być tak sarkastyczny. Przecież nigdy nie zostawiłaby na dworcu dziecka. Sam przecież nie był wzorem sumienności, wystarczy wziąć pod uwagę ten numer z pocałunkiem na stacji.

Klatkę dostarczę ci jutro, jak wpadnę =) Pozdrów małego.

Głosił dopisek.

Pokiwała przecząco głową. Nie dość , że James napisał tak mało to jeszcze od razu założył, że będzie miał syna. Typowy męski tok myślenia…

Możesz wpaść, ale obawiam się, że mój ojciec nie będzie zadowolony. Ostatnio nie bardzo cię lubi…

Odpisała , lecz zmięła kartkę i wrzuciła ją do szuflady nie wysyłając. Skoro i tak przyjdzie, to czy był sens go zniechęcać? Sensu nie było. Otworzyła pierwszą lepszą książkę. Tak zdecydowanie był sens się nie zamartwiać, więc zdecydowała się czytać.

-James rozumiem, że się zakochaliście, bardzo ją lubię, ale wolałabym, żebyś najpierw wydoroślał, a potem zakładał rodzinę. – Truła Bella. Jak na wyzwoloną matkę, która sama urodziła dziecko w wieku nastoletnim, była wyjątkowo sceptyczna.

-Jestem starszy niż ty gdy planowałaś ślub z moim ojcem. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Zresztą skończyłem już Hogwart, mogę kształcić się na Aurora z żoną przy boku.

Bella westchnęła podając mu miskę z parującą zupą. Zapach był bardzo ładny, zresztą jak zawsze w kuchni.

-Przecież, ty jesteś jak duże dziecko… Co jak będziecie mieć własne… Lily przecież nie da rady wychować dwojga dzieci w tym jednego dużego i durnego.

-Uważasz, że jestem durny?- Oburzył się James, przyglądając matce bacznie. Miała nieco zdegustowaną i podejrzliwą minę. Czyżby się czegoś domyślała? Czyżby kobiety mogły od tak rozpoznać ciążę.

-Nie jesteś, synku…- Rzekła Bella przepraszającym tonem. –Po prostu lubisz robić głupoty… Zbyt wiele szaleństw ci w głowie… Coś ty sobie myślał, całując ją tak nieprzyzwoicie przy ludziach.

-E tam.-Bąknął. Rzeczywiście bywał spontaniczny, ale uważał to raczej za cechę dobrą… – Coś czuję, że tak mnie ostrzegasz, bo sądzisz, że nie przystoi ci jeszcze być babcią… Ile ty masz lat? Trzydzieści siedem?

-Trzydzieści cztery!- Warknęła obrażając się.- I masz rację, babcią to ja chcę zostać po pięćdziesiątce… -Zakończyła rozmowę krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

-E tam…- Bąknął James po raz drugi. – O tym to ja zadecyduję. –Przełknął łyżkę zupy obfitą w makaron.

Chyba przestraszył matkę tym swoim pośpiechem w posiadaniu dzieci.

-Żartowałem…- Palnął szybko, by nie nabrała podejrzeń i zapchał się marchewką z rosołu.

Bella pokiwała głową z dezaprobatą.

\- A kiedy byłeś mały, byłeś taki grzeczny… Chcesz doprowadzić do zawału swoją biedną matkę? – Zapytała nalewając zupy do drugiej miski i głośno wołając Syriusza.

James uśmiechnął się pod nosem. No cóż, prawdopodobnie niedługo Bella padnie z wrażenia…

Lily otworzyła oczy. Poduszka była niewygodna, a za oknem było jeszcze zbyt jasno by zasnąć. Dochodziła dopiero dziewiąta. Jutro miała pojawić się Petunia, a jej chrapanie na pewno nie byłoby pomocne w wypoczęciu.

Niespodziewanie coś huknęło cicho. Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się widząc jak pośrodku jej sypialni zmaterializowała się postać.

-James?- Wydukała lekko w szoku wyłażąc z pościeli.

Chyba był wściekły bo ze złością odstawił sowią klatkę na półce. Kirke wlazła do środka, a on prze przypadek prawie przyciął jej piórka drzwiczkami.

Chciał ją chyba skrzyczeć lecz błysk światła dał im obojgu po oczach.

-Co to za hałas?- Pani Evans lekko z przestraszonym głosem nacisnęła włącznik żyrandola.

Widząc Jamesa wybałuszyła oczy.

-Dobry wieczór. – Przywitał się lekko zmieszany. – Ten hałas to jakby ja, zawsze tak dudni jak się ktoś teleportuje. – Wyznał uśmiechnąwszy się krzywo.

Pani Evans najwyraźniej nie wiedziała co ma powiedzieć. Lily dobrze wiedziała, że cała sytuacja wyglądała na nocną schadzkę.

-Lily, a ty co, oszalałaś?- Palnął James ignorując obecność jej matki. – Nie odpisałaś na mój list, bałem się, że coś się stało! Że nie dotarłaś do domu, albo gorzej! – Warknął oburzony.

\- Przepraszam, chciałam się wcześniej położyć…- Jęknęła.

-Wystraszyłaś mnie! Od pięciu godzin czekałem na odpowiedź! – Jego niezadowolenie nie minęło.

-Zaraz!?-Przerwał jej próbę wyjaśnienia. – Jesteś chora? Źle się czujesz?- W jego słowach zabrzmiała panika.

-Może przyniosę jakieś leki?- Pani Evans chyba też się przestraszyła.

-Nie, jestem zdrowa.-Uspokoiła ją Lily.

James słysząc te słowa, znów przybrał nieco hardy grymas twarzy.

-To czemu nie piszesz? –Zapytał choć chyba bardziej smutny niż zły.

-Oj mięliśmy się jutro zobaczyć…- Jęknęła dziewczyna. – Nie sądziłam, że się przejmiesz…

-Miałbym się nie przejąć? No wiesz? Tobą ma się nie przejmować? Żartujesz sobie?– Jego smutek chyba się pogłębiał. Pokiwał przecząco głową. – Zresztą jak chcesz…- Palnął z pretensją i huknęło gdy zniknął teleportując się z nagła.

-Oj Jimi…- Rzekła, choć już za późno. Siadła na łóżku. Matka przycupnęła obok niej.

-Przestraszyłaś go.-Stwierdziła. Jakby z nutą dezaprobaty.

-Pewnie tak -westchnęła rudowłosa.- Przepraszam, że tak się pojawił, znienacka…

-No właśnie, jest już trochę późno, a zresztą nie podoba mi się, że może tu się pojawić od tak, nawet bez zaproszenia i w środku nocy.

Dziwnym trafem pani Evans zaakcentowała ostatnie słowo.

-No i nie powiedziałaś mi, że jutro się zjawi. Trzeba przecież posprzątać w domu…

Lily westchnęła, coś czuła, że wywołała kolejną rundę trucia i przestróg.

-Dziecko, chyba wolałabym, żebyś się widywała z jakimś innym chłopcem. W sąsiedztwie pojawiła się nowa rodzina, mają syna, a on może jest miły. –Zaproponowała nieśmiało.

-Mamo no co ty!? Co ty mi proponujesz, żebym zdradzała Jamesa?- Lily poczuła się tak jakby zwalono jej na głowę kilogram kartofli. Skołowana i zła popatrzyła na matkę.

Pani Evans nieśmiało odgarnęła jej rozczochrane włosy z czoła.

-Ten twój James, to miły chłopak, jest przystojny i ma w sobie takie coś, że rozumiem, iż cię do niego ciągnie… Ale jest taki trochę nieokrzesany… No i niepokoi mnie, to że nie poczuł się zmieszany wymagając na tobie ten pocałunek… A teraz to pojawienie się w twoim pokoju. Mogłaś być przecież w negliżu.

-Co ty sugerujesz mamo?!- Teraz oburzenie pojawiło się na twarzy Lily. – Ty myślisz, że on tak specjalnie?

-Nie chcę, żeby cokolwiek na tobie wymuszał. Chłopcy w tym wieku są sprytni… Nie ma sensu robić cokolwiek w tak zwane dowody miłości… – Pani Evans najwyraźniej starała się być delikatna.

Lily zbladła. Rozmowa niepostrzeżenie skierowała się na seks, o którym nie zwykły rozmawiać, od czasu gdy ją uświadomiono, zresztą dość późno, o fakcie skąd się biorą dzieci.

-Mamo? Co ty?- Palnęła czerwieniąc się niepostrzeżenie.- On nic na mnie nie wymógł! On nie jest taki. – Warknęła nagle.

-Możesz się mylić…- Pani Evans chyba już zaszufladkowała Jamesa.

-Przestań mamo!- Usłyszała nagle z ust córki.- On bardzo uważa, nie chce mnie niczym skrzywdzić. On by wszystko za mnie oddał. A zresztą skąd wiesz, czy to ja nie jestem taka! A może, to ja chce dowodów miłości?!

Chyba powiedziała za dużo. Zmieszała się. Wściekłość jednak wciąż w niej buzowała.

Pani Evans chyba doznała szoku.

-Dobranoc.-Warknęła Lily i wsunęła się pod kołdrę, nakrywając nią na głowę.

Światło zgasło, matka powoli i nieco ślamazarnie wyszła nie mówiąc już nic.

Lily zacisnęła mocno powieki. Miała ochotę się rozpłakać z wściekłości i bezsilności. Wszystko szło nie tak…

Wyszła ze sklepu. Sińce pod jej oczami chyba rzucały się w oczy, bo wszyscy patrzyli na nią ze współczuciem. Nie wyspała się. Całą noc spędziła na szlochaniu w poduszkę. Matka nie odezwała się ani razu od felernego wieczora, a ojciec wyszedł rano. Pojechał pewnie po Petunie, do jej prywatnego liceum, do którego przepisała się w środku roku, by być bliżej swojego chłopaka – Vernona. Klasa maturalna kończyła rok wcześniej więc Lily nie mogła cieszyć się zbyt długim spokojem.

-Jasna cholera!- Warknęła gdy jedna z siatek, które niosła, pękła. Pomarańcze rozsypały się po ulicy.

Odstawiła resztę toreb i schyliła się po owce, by je wszystkie połapać, ale poturlały się w różne strony.

-Proszę.- Ktoś nagle podał jej kilka sztuk.

Uniosła głowę. Stał nad nią, był wysoki i smukły. Wrzuciła owoce do nieporwanych siatek.

-Dzięki.-Rzekła i dopiero po chwili dostrzegła, że nieznajomy jest młody. Miał jasne włosy i chłopięcą twarz, ale nie wyglądał dziecinnie. Chyba byli rówieśnikami, a może nawet był starszy od niej.

-Jestem Dave Hulsbery.- Oznajmił widząc jej zaskoczenie. Miał miły i ciepły głos.- Wprowadziłem się na Sayat Road, to tam za rogiem.-Wskazał głową lewą stronę.

Szybko pojęła, iż to o nim wspominał jej matka. Jakaś dziwna wrogość pojawiła się w jej sercu, ale nie dlatego, iż rodzice pewnie chcieli, by była z mugolem, a konkretnie właśnie z nim, lecz dlatego, że wyczuwała coś nieprzyjemnego w jego osobie. A może tylko to sobie wmawiała.

-Daj poniosę. – Wyrwał jej siatki z rąk. Chyba chciał być miły.

-Dzięki, ale mieszkam ładny kawałek stąd.- Spróbowała go zniechęcić.

-To w międzyczasie zdążę się poznać. – Uznał udając, że nie widzi jej niezadowolenia. –Ty musisz być Evans no nie? Lily Evans.

Przytaknęła zdziwiona, że ją kojarzy.

-Skąd wiesz? -Spytała.

-Chodziliśmy kiedyś razem do przedszkola. Nie sądzę byś mnie pamiętała, jestem od ciebie dwa lata starszy. Nasze matki poznały się wtedy, a ostatnio rozpoznały na ulicy. Twoja mówiła, że jesteś tu dość samotna… Szukasz przyjaciela?- Był nachalny, choć w delikatny sposób, to i tak ją denerwował.

-Nie, mam już przyjaciół. – Odparła chyba zbyt stanowczo.

-Proszę nie kłam. Wiem, że ludzie tu cie nie lubią. Różne, rzeczy tu o tobie gadali.

Zagryzła wargę. Petunia widać narobiła jej złej sławy.

-Co niby gadali?- Zainteresowała się. Ciekawe czy jej siostrzyczka miała tak bujną wyobraźnię, jak się wydawało.

-A, że chodzisz do jakiejś szkoły z daleka, bo tu cię dyscyplinarnie wywalili. Ponoć często zmieniasz szkoły. Lubisz rozrabiać?

-Nie. – Znów rzekła zbyt stanowczo. Jego bezpośredniość jej się nie podobała.

\- W takim razie musisz lubić rozrabiaków. Przez kogoś musieli cię wywalić z tych wszystkich szkół.- Davowi chyba chodziło o coś więcej niż tylko wiadomości, ale Lily nie mogła wciąż pojąc o co.

-Słuchaj, ktoś ci naopowiadał głupot, ja jestem spokojną dziewczyną, która raczej należy do najnudniejszych ludzi na świecie. Na pewno nie rozrabiam i nigdy nie wyrzucono mnie z żadnej szkoły.

Wydał się wytrącony z równowagi.

-Nie wyglądasz na nudną. Nie wiem co i z kim robiłaś w nocy, ale widać, że nie spałaś ani minuty.

Rudowłosą zamurowało. Przez chwile zastanawiała się czy on naprawdę śmiał to powiedzieć. Zasugerował, to co zasugerował, nie dało się cofnąć czasu, ale nie zauważyła w nim żadnej skruchy, chyba doskonale wiedział co mówi i uważał, iż powinna na to normalnie zareagować, jakby to była zwykła błahostka.

-Przepraszam ale sądzę, że powinniśmy tu się rozstać.-Stwierdziła chcąc wydawać się stanowcza. Otoczenie w przeciwieństwie do niej było spokojne. Stary plac zabaw znajdował się już całkiem blisko jej domu.

Odstawił siatki na ziemię. Wyciągnął rękę, uznała, że chce się pożegnać, ale jego dłoń nie stanęła na wysokości jej dłoni. Uniosła się nieco wyżej. Wziął między palce kosmyk jej włosów.

-Ponoć rude są wredne, ale ty tylko na taką pozujesz.-Bąknął nieco zbyt nachalnym tonem. Był bezczelny.

-Czego ty chcesz, właściwie?- Zapytała, a on chyba dosłyszał drżenie w jej głosie.

-Może causa?- Zażartował, przysuwając się za blisko.

-A może ja się nie zgadzam.- Wydukała, z jakiegoś powodu miała ciarki na plecach.

-To jak masz zamiar podziękować za moją pomoc?- Zapytał. Chytrze się uśmiechnął co tylko pogłębiło jej panikę. Jego dłoń zatrzymała się na jej ramieniu i zacisnęła na nim dość silnie, prawie boleśnie.

-Puść!- Zażądała, ale chyba się nie przestraszył… Zachichotał tylko jakby złośliwie.

-PUSZCZAJ!- Próbowała się wyszarpnąć. Drugą dłonią dotknął jej szyi. Nie było to jednak delikatne muśnięcie. Za bardzo przypominało ucisk i zdawało się boleć.

-Przypominasz mi moją byłą, też lubiła robić sceny…- Zażartował, choć ona uznała to bardziej za groźbę. Zamknęła oczy.

Nagle ucisk ustał. Dłoń zniknęła z jej szyi a druga równie szybko puściła jej ramię. Lily otworzyła oczy Nieznajomy leżał na ziemi trzymając się za nos. Nie krwawił, ale chyba pozostał mu siniak.

-Co do cholery?- Zapytał z lękiem.

Ktoś objął rudowłosą ciepłym ramieniem, był to dotyk czuły i delikatny, jakby owa osoba obawiała się ją przestraszyć.

-Kiedy mówi puść, to masz puścić!- Rzekł męski znajomy głos. Momentalnie złapała go za rękę ściskając mocno dłoń.

-Już dobrze.- Pocieszył ją. Spojrzała na niego. Jak zawsze tak samo rozczochrany z dość cynicznym półuśmiechem. Okulary zsunęły mu się z nosa. Musiał biec.

-Jimi, zabierzesz mnie do domu?- Poprosiła.

Przytaknął biorąc do ręki wszystkie siatki, jakie wcześniej niósł nachalny Dave.

Lily obrzuciła natręta lekko wystraszonym spojrzeniem. Chciała by wyczuł jej pogardę, ale chyba nie wyszło.

James nakazał jej oprzeć się o jego ramię. Gdyby nie pakunki ze sklepu, pewnie by ją niósł.

-Spokojnie.-Pocałował ją w czoło. Musiała być strasznie blada, bo w jego oczach błyszczał lęk.

-Już się uspokoiłam.-Uznała. Rzeczywiście, przy nim bardzo łatwo było się rozluźnić.

-Bałam się, że nie przyjdziesz, że się obraziłeś. Tak szybko zniknąłeś.-Rzekła gdy odeszli na tyle daleko, by Dave ich nie dosłyszał.

-No tak moja spontaniczność jak zawsze tylko wszystko gmatwa. Niepotrzebnie się zjawiałem w twoim pokoju. Twoja mama chyba nie była zadowolona.-Stwierdził , a ona wtuliła policzek w jego ramię.

-Nie przejmuj się moją mamą, ona nie jest mną, nie ma takiej siły, która by mnie do ciebie zraziła.- Bąknęła Lily. Chciała nadrobić utracone wczoraj punkty.

-Dobrze by było im powiedzieć, o zaręczynach.- Mruknął James, a ona natychmiast pokiwała przecząco głową.

-Kiedyś i tak będzie trzeba to zrobić, a najlepiej teraz.

-Poczekajmy, rodzice się do ciebie uprzedzili…- Rudowłosa nie była przekonana.

-E tam…- Rzekł jedynie.- Bella chce ich lepiej poznać, wiec kazała ich zaprosić do nas, na Miętowe Wzgórze. Byłoby głupio gdyby twoja rodzina dowiedziała się od mojej matki, a nie od nas. Toż to my planujemy ten ślub.- Zaśmiał się. Chyba naprawdę nie chował urazy za wczorajszą gafę.

Stanęli przed jej domem.

Otworzyła drzwi. Weszli oboje. Pani Evans wyjrzała z kuchni, na dźwięk Jamesowego „dzień Dobry" dziwnie drgnęła.

-Idziemy na górę.- Oznajmiła Lily, ciągnąc chłopaka w stronę schodów.

-Może zostaniemy na dole?- Zapytał otwarcie, a ona widząc spojrzenie matki, pełne nieprzyjemnej ciekawości, przytaknęła.

Usiedli na sofie. Po chwili otworzyły się drzwi i do wewnątrz wpadła Petunia. Rzuciła swą podróżną torbę na ziemię i zdjęła pantofle.

-Ależ, mnie nogi bolą…- Wydusiła z siebie, po czym wlazła do salonu i lekko zażenowana dostrzegła tulącego Lily, Jamesa.

-Witaj Petunio, jak się masz?- Zapytał ciepło. Chyba właśnie tym ją zaskoczył. Tak naprawdę to nie była pewna czy zna jej imię.

-Nogi mnie bolą.-Wyrzekła jakby zamurowana. Twarz zastygła jej w nieco dziwnym grymasie obojętności i zniechęcenia.

Po chwili pojawił się pan Evans. James wstał by się przywitać, a ojciec Lily chyba tylko z grzeczności uścisnął mu rękę.

Pani Evans zjawiła się zaraz w salonie i zaproponowała herbatę. Zwróciła się też do Jamesa, choć dało się wyczuć, że jego obecność wzbudza w niej zdenerwowanie.

Niezdrowe milczenie spowodowało, że wszyscy usiedli. Tylko herbata pachniała i parowała w filiżankach przyniesionych na tacy.

Nikt nie poruszył tematu pocałunku na dworcu. Zdawało się, że Evansowie co chwila tylko patrzyli na Jamesa. Może obawiali się, iż wysadzi im salon, albo chociaż filiżankę, ale zachowywał się nienagnanie i co Lily dopiero dostrzegła, w najbardziej dystyngowany sposób pił herbatę. Tak śmiesznie odginał mały palec. Jak jakiś szlachcic z dawnego filmu.

-Moja matka pragnęłaby państwa zaprosić do nas. –Rzekł niespodziewanie chłopak. Ton jego głosu był normalny, jakby mówił o plamie na spodniach, albo smaku sernika. Po prostu stwierdził fakt.

-To miłe, ale o ile wiem to wywodzimy się z różnych kultur i bez obrazy, ale nie mamy pojęcia jak tacy jak państwo mieszkają.- Rzekł pan Evans, nie z wrogością, raczej z zaskoczeniem i lękiem.

-Nie przesadzałbym.- Zaśmiał się James uroczo. Lily lubiła jego śmiech, zawsze był w tym taki szczery – jak jeszcze niezmanierowane dziecko.

-Wiem kim był Picasso, Michał Anioł i Van Gogh, a gdy uczyłem się grać na fortepianie to grałem Beethovena. –Stwierdził.-Znam historię Anglii i czytałem Szekspira.-Dodał uśmiechnąwszy się.

-Państwo może macie mnie za jakiegoś magicznego półgłówka…- Stwierdził nieoczekiwanie, półżartem.- …ale ja naprawdę nie jestem bardzo odmienny od normalnych nastolatków.

-Rozumiem.-Padła odpowiedź z ust zaskoczonej pani Evans. Kobieta wiedziała, że niegrzecznie będzie odmówić, a z drugiej strony czuła lęk przed zapraszającymi ją ludźmi.

W swoim domu, na starych śmieciach, czuła się bezpiecznie, bo wszystko było przewidywalne, a sama byłą panią sytuacji. To chłopak jej córki nie znał ich świata, musiał się z tym czuć dziwnie. Wiedziała, że nie znał elektrycznych maszyn i starał się ukrywać, że domowe sprzęty go zaskakują.

-Mamo musicie przyjąć zaproszenie Bellę, to znaczy pani Potter!- Wykrzyknęła Lily zebrawszy się na odwagę. Nie wiedziała co w nią wstąpiło.

-Kochanie…- Pan Evans popatrzył na córkę i na jej towarzysza, trzymającego ją lekko za rękę.

-Nie, tato!- Rzekła stanowczo. –Bella chce was poznać, a wy powinniście poznać ją, bo niedługo… Niedługo będziecie rodziną.

Państwo Evans zamarli, Petunia wsadziła w usta łyżeczkę, żując ją z zaskoczeniem.

-My z Jamesem, chcemy być rodziną. Przyjęłam jego oświadczyny.-Oznajmiła rudowłosa. – Cieszycie się?!-Zapytała chytrze.

Zamilkli. Spodziewała się takiej reakcji.

James chyba sam był zaskoczony, że to z ust jego ukochanej, a nie jego własnych padły te znaczące słowa. Powiedzenie o wszystkiego Belli było na pewno łatwiejsze niż ogłaszanie zaręczyn Evansom, ale Lily poszło całkiem zgrabnie.

-Nie cieszycie się?- Zrobiła smutną minę. Wiedziała jak ich zmanipulować, jak wywołać w nich wyrzuty sumienia.- Naprawdę się nie cieszycie?- Jęknęła tak jakby miała się rozpłakać.

– Bella się cieszyła!- oznajmiła na koniec Lily i Evansowie drgnęli. Bladzi rodzice dziewczyny popatrzyli na siebie. Petunia na nowo zaczęła bawić się łyżką do herbaty.

\- Cieszymy się… Ale to trochę szybko, wy się przecież za dobrze nie znacie… No i ta odrębność… -Dukała bez sensu pani Evans. – Jesteśmy trochę w szoku…- Uznała w końcu.

-Nie przyszło ci do głowy chłopczę, że może należy zapytać nas o zgodę? - Pan Evans chyba nieco się zezłościł.

-A to tak się robi?- James udał zaskoczenie. Oświadczyny nie były do końca spontaniczne i choć wiedział, że wypada najpierw skonsultować je z rodziną przyszłej panny młodej to nie bardzo kwapił się do wykonania tego gestu. – Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem… U nas nie ma takiego obyczaju… – skłamał.

\- U nas, u was… Przecież nie jesteś jakimś obcokrajowcem.- Lily szturchnęła go gniewnie.

Uśmiechnął się.

-Chcemy jak najszybciej wziąć ślub, bo się kochamy. Jak najszybciej! Minie maj, a czerwiec to miesiąc z literką „r". To chyba przynosi szczęście.- Rudowłosa palnęła na koniec. Skoro rodzice już byli w szoku i nie umarli, to było warto wyrzucić wszystkie wiadomości i argumenty, oprócz tego najmocniejszego, o powiększeniu rodziny o dzidzię.

James uśmiechnął się do niej, a ona do niego. Wyglądali trochę jak pokazowa para z obrazka, wydawali się szczęśliwi. Lily pociągnęła go nagle za rękę, sugerując, że należy rodziców zostawić samych, by sobie wszystko poukładali. Para ruszyła w stronę schodów. Evansowie tego nie komentowali.

Miarowe uderzenia nóg o stopnie zabrzmiały w korytarzu. Skutecznie zagłuszyły drobne przekleństwo, jakie z ust pana Evansa padło w salonie.

Bella Potter zapaliła świeczkę na stole w kuchni i popatrzyła w płomień. Wiedziała, że jej syn jest zakochany po uszy. Nawet życie był gotów poświęcić by z głowy jego ukochanej nie spadł żaden rudy włos.

Kobieta westchnęła. Lily była rozważna, nie zgodziłaby się nie będąc pewną. Nie mogła kwestionować ich decyzji, choć bała się, że zmarnują sobie życie. W gruncie rzeczy wiedziała, że trafili na siebie nie z powodu przypadku. To było coś więcej. .. Coś czego naprawdę nie mogła ignorować.

Może przeznaczanie, może jakaś magia. Coś sprawiało, że przy Lily James mądrzał, a ona przy nim się uspokajała, traciła niepotrzebne zestresowanie.

Byli z pozoru przeciwieństwami, ale, czy to nie przeciwieństwa się przyciągają.

Tak więc zaczął się nowy początek. Bella zdmuchnęła płomień świeczki.

-Szykuje się kupa sprzątania.-Stwierdziła z żalem. Miała mieć przecież gości.


	2. Rozdział 1 - cz1

Ponad trzydzieści na wpół wypalonych świec tliło się w męczącym oczy półmroku śmierdzącego mieszkania. Płomienie, gdyby popatrzeć na nie z góry układały się w coś na kształt mało foremnej Gwiazdy Dawida.

Trzask uderzającego, w drewno, tasaka przeszył ciszę w pozbawionym okien pomieszczeniu.

Struga kurzej krwi spłynęła ze stołu. Dysząca postać z nożem w ręku nasmarowała dłonie kleistą czerwoną mazią.

W ciemności trudno byłoby określić sylwetkę jegomościa w czarnym płaszczu. Przypominał on jakby mnicha, choć nie był nim na pewno.

Dłońmi narysował krwisty bohomaz, dokładnie po środku owej gwiazdy ze świec mrucząc pod nosem, coś na kształt modlitwy.

Płomienie nagle buchnęły i rozrosły się. Wydłużyły niemal do połowy metra. Oderwały od świec i wciąż rosnąc podpłynęły ku szepczącej postaci. Przybierając ludzki kształt stanęły tuż przy swoim stwórcy.

Odziany w strój mnicha człowiek spojrzał ich przerażająca oczy, przypominające topiące się złoto.

-Idźcie zabić. -Padł rozkaz, a nieziemskie stwory wypłynęły z pomieszczenia poprzez jego najdrobniejsze szczeliny. Przecisnęły się przez dziurkę od klucza i szczelinę pod drzwiami.

Ruszyły wykonać zadanie.

-Co jej strzeliło do głowy?! – Pan Evans był wściekły, jak nigdy dotąd. -Chce wyjść za mąż za tego chłopaka!?

-Najwyraźniej…-Bąknęła jego żona wiedząc, że to niedorzeczność.

Petunia wciąż nerwowo gryzła łyżeczkę, zamyślona i chyba nieco zła.

-Spój no tylko na tego chłopaka, toż to jakiś… łobuz. Co ona w nim widzi?!-Ojciec Lily wciąż rozwodził się nad tematem.

-Pójdę zobaczyć co robią…-Stwierdziła pani Evans. W milczeniu odeszła od stołu.

Schody jakoś dziwnie ciągnęły się w nieskończoność. Drzwi pokoju Lily były uchylone.

-Boję się…-Rozległo się w korytarzu. - Pni Evans stanęła jak wryta. Jej córka miała taki głos jakby płakała.

-Już dobrze… Zobaczysz wszystko się ułoży! -Tym razem i on się odezwał.

Kobieta przysunęła się do drzwi, w szyprze zobaczyła ich wtulonych w siebie. Siedzieli na łóżku, tyłem do drzwi, nie mogli jej zobaczyć.

-Zobaczysz jakoś się z tym pogodzą… -James pogłaskał Lily po włosach i pocałował w czubek głowy.

-Są okropni…-Wyłkała dziewczyna.

Pani Evans poczuła ból w sercu.

-Miałaś nie płakać! -James przytulił ją mocniej. - Czuję się tak jakby to była moja wina, kiedy płaczesz… Zresztą to jest moja wina…

-Nie twoja…-Lily chyba nie mogła powstrzymać łez. Nagle jęknęła cicho jakby z bólu.

-Jest ci niedobrze? -James przestraszył się.

-Nie to tylko zawroty głowy, nie spałam za wiele…

Pani Evans w milczeniu przypatrywała się temu wszystkiemu.

-Na pewno? Boję się o ciebie. Trzeba będzie pójść do lekarza. -Stwierdził James.

-Przecież nie jestem chora. Oboje dobrze wiemy co mi jest. -Starała się powstrzymać rozpacz.

Pani Evans nie miało pojęcia, że jej córka tak bardzo wszystko przeżywa.

-Mimo wszystko byłbym spokojniejszy, gdybyś się przebadała. -Troska z jaką chłopka się do niej zwracał byłą szczera.

-Daj spokój…-Dziewczyna machnęła ręką.

Jej matka odsunęła się od szpary w drzwiach, bojąc się, że Lily nagle się odwróci, ale ona tylko przytuliła Jamesa pociągając nosem.

-W ogóle byłbym spokojniejszy mogąc się tobą zajmować. Wczoraj naprawdę mnie przestraszyłaś. Bałem się, że coś się stało… – James pogłaskała ją po twarzy.

Szepnął coś nagle, ale pani Evans nie zdążyła zbliżyć się dostatnio by to usłyszeć.

Lily nachyliła się nad jego uchem. Przytaknął ruchem głowy i położył jej dłoń na brzuchu.

Pani Evans wzdrygnęła się spodziewając, że będzie to dotyk wulgarny i nazbyt intymny, lecz chłopak tylko lekko ją pogładził. Było w tym jakieś ciepło. Lily uspokoiła się trochę.

I nagle w głowie pani Evans pojawiła się myśl. Myśl, która z początku naprawdę ją przeraziła. Jakiego nie miałaby stosunku do tego co robiło jej dziecko, nie mogła już przerwać tego co wprawiało ich dwa młode serca w szybkie bicie.

Oni naprawdę się kochali. Na swój niedojrzały sposób, ale się kochali. Byli pełni wzajemnej troski. Cierpieli razem i cieszyli się razem. Jak ten jeden organizm, który odczuwa wszystko jednocześnie.

-Muszę już chyba iść…-James westchnął wstając. Pani Evans dostrzegła tylko jak Lily łapie go za rękaw. Po cichu, na palcach zbiegła do salonu.

-Richardzie…-Usiadła naprzeciw męża, wymieniającego niemiłe uwagi ze starszą córką.

-Musimy się zgodzić. -Rzekła z dziwnym naciskiem. -Musimy.

-Słucham? -Pan Evans prawie zadławił się własną śliną.

-Mamo co ty…-Petunia aż wstała na równe nogi. - Pozwolicie jej na takie wybryki?!

-Uspokój się Petunio! -Pani Evnas stała się nagle oschła wobec starszej córki. – To nie twoja sprawa.

-Ale moja jak najbardziej! O czym ty w ogóle mówisz! - Pan Evans też wstał, zdenerwowany. Dłonie trzęsły mu się i zaciskały w pięści.

-Jeśli się nie zgodzimy stracimy dziecko. Ona już wybrała…

Pociąg wlókł się niesamowicie, a Lily miała już dosyć zrzędzenia petunii. Nie dość, że rodzina wzgardziła magicznymi sposobami lokomocji i proszkiem Fiuu, to jeszcze wybrali okropnie taki, który zmuszał rudowłosą do ponad czterogodzinnego kontaktu z nimi.

-Nie będę spała w żadnej ciasnej chałupce z bandą wariatów… – Jęczała Petunia.

Dopiero co dowiedziała się, że na Miętowym Wzgórzu mieszka nie tylko James z Matką, ale i kuzyn Kastor i jego przybrana siostra Nabucco, nie wspominając już o niejakim Syriuszu, który nie wiadomo skąd się wziął i przytachał ze sobą swoją dziewczynę.

-O domu Potterów można powiedzieć wszystko, tylko nie to, że jest ciasny. To stary dworek… Ile wam mam powtarzać… – Westchnęła Lily wyraźnie unikając wzroku ojca, który przez cały ostatni tydzień utrudniał jej kontakty z Jamesem, albo wcale na nie zezwalał. Tak więc dziewczyna musiała spotykać się z Jamesem poza domem, a pan Evans zdecydował się przyjąć zaproszenie Belii tylko ze względu na żonę, która męczyła go o to nieustanie.

-Dworek… Już widzę, pewno to jakaś mało ciekawa rudera, wymagająca remontu.

Lily nie skomentowała gderania siostry. Miała już serdecznie dość wszystkiego.

Spojrzała w okno. Wzdrygnęła się. Pociąg jechał szybko, tak szybko, że migające smugi przypominały jej ogień.

Zamrugała kilkakrotnie.

Przesuwający się za szybą krajobraz na powrót stał się normalną mozaiką pól i łąk, z budynkami w niedalekim tle.

-Na następnym przystanku, chyba wysiadamy…-Stwierdziła pani Evans przeglądając przewodnik turystyczny.

-Nie wiem, nigdy nie jechałam pociągiem…-Westchnęła Lily. Miała nadzieję, że matka się nie myli, bo nagle zaczęło ją mdlić i to wcale nie z powodu choroby lokomocyjnej.

Stacja Carrow Townn nie wyglądała zachęcająco, ale rzadko kto na niej wysiadał.

James Potter kręcił się po peronie kopiąc przy okazji odłamek kamiennej kostki, która walała mu się pod nogami.

W końcu ze zrezygnowaniem usiadł na wyszczerbionej ławce -jedynej, która ze wszystkich obok stacji, nadawała się do siedzenia.

Popatrzył sobie pod nogi. Rodzice Lily nie byli im jakoś szczególnie przychylni.

A on jakoś bez przerwy o tym myślał. Tyle rzeczy zrobił nie tak… Jak zawsze zachowywał się jak głupek.

Niespodziewanie podmuch powietrza rozwiał mu włosy. Nie dostrzegł, że pościg pojawił się na stacji.

Poderwał się i podszedł bliżej. Pojazd zatrzymał się.

Z jednego z wyjść wyłoniła się ruda czupryna. Uśmiechnął się do Lily, która wyskoczyła z pociągu. Ruszył w jej kierunku.

Nagle poczuł się dziwnie obserwowany i wcale nie było to przeczucie wywołane krzywym spojrzeniem pana Evansa.

Zerknął przez ramię. Jedynie zapach spalenizny mógł się wydawać podejrzany. James uznał to za swąd pociągu i przyspieszył kroku by przywitać swoich gości.

Pociąg ruszył… Z za jego wagonu wyjrzało płonące złotem i krwią oko. Zarejestrowała postać młodego mężczyzny zbliżającego się do stojących przed nim osób, po czym rozmyło się w podmuchu powietrza.

-Daleko jeszcze? -Petunia nie mogła się powstrzymać od komentarza.

-Już prawie jesteśmy. -Kulturalnie odparł James, a ona przedrzeźniała go bezdźwięcznie.

Wchodzenie pod górę, między drzewami było uciążliwe, choć trzeba było przyznać, że widoki na dolinę Godryka, widzianą niczym z lotu ptaka, były cudowne…

Zza drzew wyłonił się budynek z ciemnej cegły, porośnięty zielonym pnączem, o cudownych, blado błękitnych kwiatach.

W miarę jak budynek rósł w oczach, a Państwo Evans i Petunia przybliżali się na ich twarzach rosło zaciekawienie, zadziwienie i podekscytowanie.

Był to bowiem najprawdziwszy dworek… Nie jeden z tych, z których opada tynk, ale całkowicie odrestaurowany i pełen różnorakich zdobień.

-Jest piękny…-Pani Evans uśmiechnęła się do Jamesa, który nacisnął na klamkę bramy. Pręty metalowego wejścia przypominały winorośl.

-Wygląda na bardzo drogą nieruchomość. -Przyznał ojciec Lily.

James uśmiechnął się.

-Cóż szczerze mówiąc nie mam pojęcia…-Odparł chłopak.

Przeszli przez bramę, a drzwi frontowe otworzyły się, wypuszczając z wnętrza domu, elegancko ubraną panią Potter.

-Zapraszam…-Rzekła Bella wpuszczając zaciekawionych gości do środka.

Zamykając drzwi dostrzegła dziwną smugę, przypominającą płomień. Wzruszyła ramionami, miała w piekarniku pieczeń… Nie mogła pozwolić by się przypaliła.


	3. Rozdział 1 - cz 2

Był to dziwny dom.

Pachniał nienaturalną słodyczą i wyglądał trochę jak muzeum. Ściany korytarza w większości obite były drewnem lub pomalowane ciepłymi kolorami.

-Może zanim pieczeń będzie gotowa, James pokarze państwu pokoje. – Zaproponowała Bella. Miała nieco dziecinny, miły głos.

-Się robi. -Odparł chłopak i wziął od pana Evansa walizkę, który zareagował na to uniesieniem brwi i zmarszczeniem czoła.

Lily uśmiechnęła się przyglądając Jamesowi. Mięśnie pod jego koszulką napinały się, gdy dźwigał tobołki, sprawiając, że przez jej myśli przechodziło sporo nieprzyzwoitości.

-Lily może pomożesz mi z pieczenią? Przygotowaliśmy dla ciebie, twój dawny pokój, więc chyba nie będziesz mieć problemów z dotarciem? - Zaproponowała nagle Bella. Rudowłosa zlękła się trochę, czyżby pani Potter dostrzegła jej nieco zakłopotany uśmieszek? Czyżby wiedziała z jakim pożądaniem zerkała na jej syna.

-Dobrze. -Odpowiedziała spuszczając głowę, zawstydzona.

Pan Evans wykrzywił usta w nieprzyjemny grymasie, ale poszedł za Jamesem po długich kręconych schodach z ozdobną poręczą.

-Bardzo tu ładnie. - Stwierdziła z uśmiechem jego żona.

James uśmiechnął się serdecznie. Petunii przyszło do głowy, że robi to w naturalny sposób. A więc nie grał… Nie było w tym sztuczności… Lub wręcz przeciwnie, mógł być po prostu zdolnym manipulatorem.

-To tu. -Chłopak wskazał ładne, rzeźbione drzwi. -A tuż obok jest pokój dla Petunii.- Dodał otwierając wejście naprzeciwko .

Siostra Lily zerknęła do środka.

-Zostawić państwa samych? - Zaproponował Jams, a pani Evans z uśmiechem pogładziła go po ramieniu i podziękowała.

-Za parę minut wrócę. - Rzekł chłopak i zbiegł po schodach.

-Co ty wyrabiasz kobieto? - Wyszeptał pan Evans oglądając się za znikającą w dole schodów męską sylwetką.

-W przeciwieństwie do niektórych chcę być miła, bo to objaw dobrego wychowania. - Odparła jego żona otwierając drzwi ich sypialni.

-Cholera. - Wymsknęło się Petunii, która już oglądała swój pokój. – Muszą być cholernie bogaci. Pościel jest jedwabna! I te meble, mają jakieś złocenia, czy coś!

Pani Evans obrzucił córkę gniewnym spojrzeniem, lecz sama też zaniemówiła wchodząc do własnej sypialni.

-Niech mnie…- Jęknął pan Evans. Pokój wyglądał tak jak z obrazka. Był bardziej luksusowy niż te w dobrych hotelach, dla milionerów i choć Evansowie nigdy takowych nie widzieli to byli pewni, że nie stać by ich było na umeblowanie sobie takiej sypialni.

-Rzeczywiście jedwabna. - Mruknęła pani Evans macając błyszczący, czerwony materiał kołdry. Popatrzyła na męża, a on na nią. Jak takich ludzi było stać na tak ekskluzywny dom?

-Kochanie nie wiem, czy wiesz w co się wplątujesz. - Bella zatrzasnęła drzwi do kuchni, gdy tylko Lily przez nie przeszła.

-Czyżby pomaganie ci w gotowaniu było, aż tak niebezpieczne? – Zaśmiała się dziewczyna, chyba dobrze wiedziała do czego ta rozmowa ma zmierzać.

-Zmiłuj się dziecko, naprawdę myślisz, że potrzebuje pomocy w kuchni? Wszystko już od dawna gotowe! Tylko pieczeń dochodzi…- Rzekła Bella zaglądając do piekarnika.

-Więc? - Lily udała zaskoczoną.

-Więc wytłumacz mi wreszcie o co wam chodzi z tym ślubem? Co to wszystko znaczy? Rozumiem, ze się kochacie, wierze w to całym sercem, ale jesteście jeszcze parą dzieciaków! Co ci strzeliło do głowy, żeby wychodzić za mojego syna już teraz?! Przecież on jest niedojrzały! Sam sobą się nie umie czasem zająć, a co dopiero tobą. Co będzie jak urodzi się dziecko!? – Wykrzykiwała Bella. Nagle zamilkła zastanawiając się nad swymi ostatnimi słowami.

-Jesteś w ciąży? - Zapytała z lekiem.

Lily przełknęła głośno ślinę.

-No wiesz?!-Wyrzekła łamiącym się głosem. Co powinna zrobić!? Przyznać się?

-Jesteś czy nie! - Warknęła prawie pani Potter, łapiąc ją za ramiona. – Zabije Jamesa jeśli zrobił ci coś takiego!

-Nie! - Lily wyrwała się z uścisku. – Skąd ten pomysł! Po prostu chcemy być razem! – Krzyknęła chyba za bardzo dosadnym tonem. Jak ona mogła nazwać ich dziecko per czymś!

-Przepraszam. -Bella odwróciła się do piekarnika. – Dostaje paranoi. Może jestem trochę zazdrosna, że zabierzesz mi syna…- Zaśmiała się. – Nie wiem co zrobię jak James się wyprowadzi. Będę taka samotna…

Lily zrobiło się przykro i głupio. Nie sądziła, że Bella tak będzie to przeżywać.

-Masz jeszcze Syriusza, Nabucco i Kastora…- Rzekła cicho starając się Bellę pocieszyć.

-To nie to samo. Oni nie są moimi dziećmi…- Bella otarła łzę, która niespodziewanie spłynęła jej po policzku.

-Te wszystkie straszne lata przetrwałam tylko dlatego że go miałam… – Rozkleiła się.

Drzwi kuchni nagle się otworzyły. James wślizgnął się przez nie.

-Bella co jest? - Zapytał jakby przestraszony. Matka miała szkliste oczu

-Kroiłam cebulę! - Odparła i podała synowi sztućce, do ułożenia przy stole. – Pieczeń gotowa. – Stwierdziła.

-Ja pójdę po rodziców. - Lily wybiegła z kuchni czym prędzej. Serce waliło jej ponad przeciętnie szybko. O mały włos na jaw wyszła ich mała tajemnica. Dotknęła swego brzucha i uśmiechnęła się. Właściwie, gdy się tak dobrze zastanowić to chyba się cieszyła…

Weszła na piętro. Podekscytowany szept pani Evans dało się słyszeć już z korytarza.

Otworzyła drzwi. Trzy osoby, negocjujące coś między sobą poderwały się na równe nogi. Pewnie spodziewali się zobaczyć w wejściu Jamesa.

-Bella prosi na kolację. - Rzekła Lily i zerknęła w stronę siostry z dziwnie zawziętą miną. Ojciec także był jakiś dziwny. Nawet matka wydawała się nieswoja.

-Ten dom, to wszystko… Jakim cudem ich na to stać!?- Pani Evans zaatakowała córkę.

Lily westchnęła.

-Ojciec Jamesa był czymś w rodzaju arystokraty. ..- Bąknęła. – Chodźcie już na dół. Bella się zmartwi.

-Na pewno to nic nielegalnego? - Zapytał pan Evans jakby gniewnie.

-Tato uwierz mi, że widząc dom czarodziejów, żyjących przeciwko prawu nawet byś do niego nie wszedł. - Stwierdziła kręcąc przecząco głową. Dlaczego byli tacy zawzięci! Westchnęła. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że naje się przez nich niezłego wstydu.

-Nie dziwi cię ten cały przepych? - Jej matka chyba też była niepewna.

-Jest podobnie jak w Hogwarcie. – Uśmiechnął się Lily. – Zresztą co ja się dziwię, powiedzmy, że moja szkoła i ten dom mieli tego samego projektanta wnętrz. – Zachichotała z własnego dowcipu, choć w prawdzie tylko ona mogła go zrozumieć.

Rodzice dali się wreszcie wyciągnąć z sypialni i choć ciągle dość wrogo spoglądali na otaczającą ich przestrzeń wydawali się trochę bardziej ufni.

Jadalnia była przestronna i jasna. Lily dostrzegła, że nieco zmieniła się od ostatniego razu, kiedy to przyozdobiona była świątecznymi ozdobami. Teraz nad stołem nie wisiała już jemioła, a zasuszone białe róże. Za to zastawa była ta sama. Biała, delikatna porcelana już z daleka sprawiała wrażenie eleganckiej i drogiej. Żal było cokolwiek na niej jeść.

Lily zmarszczyła nagle czoło. Przysięgłaby, że czuła przelotny swąd spalenizny.

James wniósł parę półmisków, a za nim weszła Bella z pachnąca pieczenią. Rudowłosa skrzywiła się. Jedzenie nie było przypalone, skądże znowu! Wyglądało jak z obrazka kulinarnej książki.

-Ładnie pachnie. - Uznała zgodnie z prawdą.

Evansowie, chyba chcąc okazać dobre wychowanie, przytaknęli.

-Coś śmierdzi. -Rzekł niespodziewanie James.

Bella spojrzała na niego z ukosa.

-Przypaliłaś coś? -Oskarżył ją. Zaczerwieniła się potwornie.

-Chyba sobie kpisz, dziecko! -Odparła, ale jakby się skrzywiła. Pociągnęła kilkakrotnie nosem. Chyba coś było nie tak.

Lily poczuła niespodziewanie jak oblał ją zimny pot. Miała dreszcze, ale nie one przeraziły ją najbardziej. Dziwne przeczucie, jakby obok czaiło się coś złego…

-Gdzie reszta? -Zapytała by zagłuszyć podświadome odczucia.

-Chodzi ci o Syriusza, Doroty, Nabucco i Kastora? Poszli obejrzeć dawny dom Harry'ego i Amane.– Bella westchnęła. – Ale nie rozmawiajmy o tym teraz… – Rzekła uśmiechnąwszy się.

Pani Evans również obdarzyła ją uśmiechem.

-Bardzo smaczne. - Rzekła przeżuwając. – Musi mi pani objaśnić przepis.

Pan Evans spojrzał na żonkę krzywo, a potem na jedzenie, które nałożono mu na talerz.

-Pachnie spalenizną. -Uznał nawet nie skosztowawszy.

-Rzeczywiście, też to czuje. - Bella ściągnęła brwi. – Ale to nie pieczeń. - Uznała natychmiast po czym wzdrygnęła się.

Spojrzała na Jamesa.

-Lily złotko wyprowadź rodziców. – Rzekła nagle niezwykle stanowczo.

-Co się dzieje? -Rudowłosa spojrzała z lekiem. Przeczucia nie dawały spokoju.

-Zdjęliśmy zaklęcia ochronne, by mogli tu wejść mu…

-Niemagiczni. -Wcięła się synowi w zdanie Bella. - I chyba są tego skutki.

-Jakie skutki?!-Jęknęła Petunia odrzucając od siebie widelec jakby miał ją pogryźć.

-Ktoś rzucił złe zaklęcie. -Stwierdziła Lily i wstała od stołu. Rodzice pospiesznie zrobili to samo.

-Biblioteka ma dodatkową ochronę, mamy wiele drogocennych rękopisów więc…- Stwierdził James.

Lily ruszyła korytarzem. Potterowie zostali w holu szepcząc między sobą.

-Co to jest dodatkowa ochrona? - Jęknął pan Evans szturchając córkę.

-Coś jak system antywłamaniowy. - Rzekła ciągnąc rodzinę za sobą po schodach ku bibliotece.

Otworzyła główne drzwi, wyglądające dość niepozornie.

-Jeny, co to Biblioteka Narodowa? - Stęknęła Petunia, gdy drzwi wpuściły ich do środka.

Regały z książkami tworzyły wręcz labirynt.

-Niczego nie ruszajcie. - Mruknęła Lily i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Pachniało kurzem i makulaturą.

Petunia oparła się o regał.

Pan Evans z lękiem rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu, było przytłaczająco wielkie i pełne książek – aż pod sufit.

-Może wyjaśnisz co się dzieje. -Bąknął do córki.

-Sama nie wiem. -Lily machnęła ręką, chcąc udawać niewzruszoną zimnym potem spływającym jej ze skroni. -Potterowie nie mają już żadnych wrogów…

-"100 sposobów na uwarzenie eliksiru bez utraty palców i uszczerbku na zdrowiu"? - Pani Evans przeczytała tytuł jakiejś okładki.

-Mamo! -Lily wyrwała jej cienki tomik z rąk. – To takie tam poradniki…

-No szczególnie ten jest ciekawy! - Z cynicznym półuśmiechem Petunia wskazała na zakurzony brzeg książki o tytule – „Jak wypatroszyć najpopularniejsze zwierzęta hodowlane."

-Przestańcie tu szperać! - Lily wściekła się i ruszyła w głąb labiryntu regałów.

W środku pokoju był kawałek pustej przestrzeni z sofą i fotelami. Był też kominek. Ogólnie wyglądało to wszystko naprawdę przytulnie choć ogień w kominku nie palił się.

-Siadajcie. - Rzekła dziewczyna do swojej rodziny. Dziwne nagle przestali być spięci, ale wręcz źli.

-Trzymają nas tu? Co to za gościna? Zimno! -Warknęła Petunia.

-Racja. -Rzekł pan Evans kręcąc przecząco głową.

-Martwią się, coś jest nie tak. Może ktoś rzuca uroki? Może nam się stać krzywda, dlatego tu nas przysłali. -Rzekła Lily z pretensją. Co za ludzie!? Czy im się nic nie da wytłumaczyć?!

-Czyli co, nie jesteśmy tu bezpieczni!?- Warknął pan Evans krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

-Macie w domu czarownicę, zawsze możecie być w niebezpieczeństwie. - Rzekła zanim ugryzła się w język.

Nie chciała ich straszyć.

-Zapalę ogień, będzie jaśniej i cieplej. - Lily odetchnęła patrząc na ich zasępione miny. Postanowiła skorzystać chodź z tej chwili ciszy, kiedy czuli się zakłopotani.

Wyjęła z kieszeni różdżkę, czując, że bacznie ją obserwują.

Szepnęła zaklęcie i w kominku buchnął ogień.

-Teraz lepiej? -Zapytała starając się by nie brzmiało to sarkastycznie.

Lęk w oczach matki przestraszył ją.

-Co wy boicie się mnie? - Zapytała. Wszyscy troje strasznie zbledli. – Z tym niebezpieczeństwem to nie do końca jest tak źle… – Bąknęła.

Nie sądziła, że tak ich przerazi.

-Jeśli ty to robisz, to przestań do cholery…-Warknęła Petunia. Rodzice byli tak wystraszeni, że nie potrafili jej nawet skarcić za wyrażanie się.

-Zapaliłam ogień…-Zdziwiła ssie odwracając i zakryła usta dłonią. za nią płomienie zajęły już całą przestrzeń kominka, zdawały się niczym winorośl pnąc po marmurze, z którego był zbudowany.

Wyjęła różdżkę i rzekła przeciw zaklęcie, ale nie zadziałało.

Ogień rozjuszył się tylko. Dziewczyna odskoczyła. Z płomieni coś zaczęło się formować.

Wrzask Petunii poniósł się echem, gdy z ognia wyszły płonące postacie zbliżając się powolnym krokiem. Przygarbione jakby męskie sylwetki, żarzyły się okrutnie. Otworzyły ślepia, w których płonęło złoto.

-Zabić! - wycharczała jedna z nich.

Prawie jak na komendę rzuciły się w stronę Lily, otaczając ją.

-Schowajcie się! -Krzyknęła do rodziny zacisnąwszy palce na różdżce.

Zaklęcie poszybowało w stronę jednego z tworów, lecz rozpłynęło w powietrzu nawet go nie drasnąwszy.

Stwory przybliżyły się.

Lily machnęła różdżką raz jeszcze, lecz nic to nie dało.

-RATUNKU! -Wrzasnęła.

Czuła swąd spalenizny. Czuła jak zimny pot i dreszcze, niczym w gorączce rzucają jej ciałem.

Skóra zaczęła piec.

-Zabić! - Rozległo się po pomieszczeniu.

-Lily co się dzieje! - Pani Evans patrzyła z lękiem na córkę.

-Uciekajcie! -Krzyknęła rudowłosa.

Czuła, że to coś zaraz ją pochłonie. Skrawek włosów zaczął się palić. Z ubrania poszedł dym.

-AAAAAAA! - Wrzasnęła, gdy na skórze pojawiły się bąble jak od opatrzenia.

Nagle Strumień wody oblał ją i trzy najbliższe stwory.

James z wyciągniętą różdżką szeptał pospiesznie zaklęcia. Zaraz za nim zza regału wyłoniła się Bella.

-Co się dzieje?!-Piszczała rozpaczliwie Lily. Przytulił ją.

-Dlaczego się nie bronisz?

-Dlatego! -Jęknęła! Gdy ostudzone wiązką wody twory podniosły się wysuszając stworzoną przez Jamesa wodą.

-Bella! -James wpadł w panikę. - Bella co to jest!

-Uciekajcie! -Krzyknęła, jej wrzask pokrył się z piskiem Lily.

Wystrzelił ku niej ognista łapa. James dziewczynę pospiesznie, zasłaniając sobą.

Ognisty stwór cofnął się zbity z tropu.

-PALI SIĘ! - Wrzasnęła nagle pani Evans. Regał stanął w płomieniach, a zaraz za nim ogniem zajęła się sofa.

-Uciekajcie do wyjścia! - Bella wskazała Evansom kierunek.

-Bella książki! - Jęknął James. Już trzy regały płonęły.

-Chrzanić książki…-Rozpaczliwie odparła synowi.

-ZABIĆ PRZESZKODĘ! – Wrzasnęły ogniste bestie.

Krzyk Jamesa poniósł się echem po całym pomieszczeniu.

Płonąca żywym ogniem dłoń schwyciła go za bark. Zapach płonącego mięsa rozległ sie po pomieszczeniu.

-Nie! -Z histerią wyłoniła się zza chłopaka, który wrzeszczał z bólu. Stwór natychmiast skoczył ku niej. Potknęła się i tylko dlatego nie dostałą w twarz płomieniem.

-Czołgaj się! - Wrzasnęła Bella.

Lily na raka zaczęła umykać przed skołowanym ognistym stworem.

Druga bestia również rzuciła sie ku niej.

- _Aqua! -_ Wrzasnął James gasząc napastnika.

-Uciekaj! -Krzyknął ściskając bark trzęsącą się ręką. Ból malował mu się na twarzy.

Dziewczyna pobiegła korytarzem. nagle ktoś pociągnął ją między regały.

-Tam też już są. -Jęknęła kobieta. Państwo Evans stali za nią.

-Odcięli nam drogę! - Jęknęła Lily.

Nagle między regały wcisnął się James.

Trząsł się cały, ściskając bark.

-Boże…! -Bella zakryła usta. – Pokaż! – Zażądała odciągając mu dłoń.

Zasyczał głośno zaciskając zęby.

Miał dosłownie wypaloną dłoń na skórze i dziurę o tym kształcie w koszuli.

-Boże…-Lily prawie zalała się łzami.

-Nie boli. -Skłamał zaciskając pięści.

-Co to jest? -Zapytał dysząc.

Bella zerknęła na niego znacząco. Chyba domyślił się o co chodzi.

-Nie damy rady ich odciągnąć? - Zapytał drżącym głosem.

Kiwnęła głową twierdząco.

-Umrzemy!?- Petunia wpadła w histerię.

-Nie.- Warknął James.

Pisk pani Evans zwrócił ich uwagę.

Ku nim podążał ognisty stwór. James zaklął, Bella również się nie powstrzymała.

Z ich strony także nadciągał potwór.

-Padnijcie na ziemię. -Rzekł James.

-Oszalałeś!? Wiem co zamierzasz, nie możesz! -Jęknęła Bella.

-Co on zamierza?!- Zapytała Lily łamiącym się tonem, ale już było za późno. Bella pociągnęła ją na ziemię, razem z resztą Evansów. Huknęło. Dziewczyna poczuła jak fala energii smaga jej ciało. Słyszała, jak skwierczą demony. Słyszała, jak James krzyczy z bólu.

Czuła, że serce zaraz jej pęknie.

Użył magnetazji. Tak samo jak wtedy, gdy Lazarus mógł ją zabić. zamknęła oczy, w których zebrały się łzy.

Wiedziała, ze skutek nie będzie dobry.

Fala energii rozprysnął się. Cisza i lekki szum w uszach pozostały po niej.

Lily otworzyła oczy. James leżał na podłodze. Drżał cały. Krztusił się nie mogąc oddychać. Bella krzyknęła, łapiąc go za ramiona.

-Ty głupi dzieciaku! - Rozpłakała się. Lily czułą, że zaraz i ona wpadnie w rozpacz. James był siny.

-Oddychaj! -Wrzasnęła Bella uderzając go pod mostkiem. Krew pociekła mu z nosa. Musiała się dostać też do płuc. Wykrztusił ją jakoś.

Trzymał się za serce.

Matka drżącymi rękami zaczęła masować mu klatkę piersiową.

-Chcesz się zabić, zostawić mnie! - Krzyczała.

-Już dobrze…-Wydyszał i dostał w twarz.

Bella drżała z wściekłości i przerażenia.

Przytuliła syna płacząc. Lily przejechała dłońmi po twarzy.

-Co to było? -Zapytał pan Evans.

-James uratował nam życie…- Jęknęła rudowłosa.

– Durny jesteś i szalony! Cholerny, szalony głupek! – Warknęła do narzeczonego. - Mimo wszystko wolę cię żywego… – Jęknęła.

Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko zbladł.

-Słabo mi… -Rzekł i zasłabł.


	4. Rozdział 1 - cz3

Lily patrzyła z troską, jak Bella gładzi lekko, wyglądające na rozgrzane, czoło Jamesa. Leżał nieruchomo na boku. Jego ciemne jak heban włosy przykleiły się do policzków. Oddychał głośno jakby niespokojnie.

Bella wstała z krawędzi łóżka, na której przycupnęła.

-Zostawmy go, będzie tak spał ze dwie doby…-Westchnęła.

-Może jednak z nim posiedzę?- Zaproponowała dziewczyna.

-Nie ma potrzeby. Jeśli cokolwiek miałoby mu się stać stałoby się zaraz po wybuchu.

Wyszły razem na korytarz. Bella zostawiła uchylone drzwi.

Zeszły milcząc do lochów.

-Co będzie z tym paskudnym poparzeniem?

-Prawdopodobnie zagoi się samo, ja nie mogę uleczyć go zaklęciem.- Bella zmarszczyła czoło. – Rany złej magii nie tak łatwo jest usunąć.

Lily przygryzła wargę.

-Bello, co to było? Ci ludzie, te stworzenia…-Spytała ledwie dosłyszalnym szeptem.

-Nie zadręczaj się, przywołałam już wystarczające zaklęcia ochronne.

-Ale skąd się wzięli?-Lily nie dawała za wygraną. Czy coś im groziło? Przecież dopiero, co wyzwolili się od dawnych niebezpieczeństw.

-Nie wiem.-Odparła pani Potter dziwnie oschle, otwierając drzwi saloniku na piętrze.

Państwo Evans siedzieli skupieni, na kanapie, milcząc. Petunia przylgnęła do matki jak małe dziecko, bojące się, że ktoś obcy je zaczepi.

-Już po wszystkim.-Lily uśmiechnęła się do nich.- I Jamesowi raczej nic nie będzie…-Dodała z entuzjazmem, jaki zupełnie nie udzielił się jej rodzinie.

Pan Evans skrzywił się.

-Wyjeżdżamy natychmiast.-Rzekł sucho.

Zanim Lily zdążyła zaprotestować Bella zbliżyła się do swoich gości.

-Nie ma takiej możliwości.- Odparła patrzą wprost w oczy pana Evansa.

-No proszę, to niby jesteśmy więźniami twoich magicznych koleżków!

Lily poczuła wstyd.

-Jak ojciec może!- Krzyknęła. Bella uciszyła ją gestem.

-Odkąd przekroczył pan mój próg odnoszę się do pana z należytym gościowi szacunkiem, a pan wciąż patrzy na mnie jak na wariatkę…-Rzekła spokojnie.-To irytujące, nie sądzi pan?

-A pani nie sądzi, że mamy prawo zwinąć się z tego domu wariatów, w którym atakuje nas nawet ogień z kominka!?-Tym razem wykrzyczała to matka Lily, mląc w dłoniach brzeg bluzki.

Bella zacisnęła pięść. Oczy zaszły jej łzami.

-Moje jedyne dziecko mogło stracić życie ratując wasze!-Wrzasneła przeraźliwie.

Lily objęła ją ramieniem.

-Już dobrze, nic mu nie będzie.

-Nie będzie!? Dobre sobie!-Bella wpadła w furię. Stojący na kominku wazon pękł rozpryskując się w drobny mak.

Przerażeni państwo Evans skulili sie na kanapie.

Bella usiadła w głębokim, nieco zapadłym fotelu chowając twarz w dłoniach.

Pan Evans chciał chyba krzyknąć coś do córki, ale ta przekrzyczała go.

-Wiecie, co wy robicie?! To był zły urok! Mógł nas zabić! Gdyby nie dar Jamesa już byśmy byli martwi!

-Dar…-Bella zaniosła się histerycznym chichotem.-Jaki dar, to choroba… On mógł nie wrócić już do swojej postaci, albo wrócić, bez kończyn, głowy, może serca! Mógł wrócić, jako krwawa plama!

Lily zbladła. Wiedziała, że magnetezja Jamesa pozostawia negatywne skutki na jego zdrowiu, że mógł dostać zapaści, albo bezdechu, ale to…

Usiadła obok swojej rodziny.

-Nie wiedziałam.-Jęknęła.

-Jesteśmy wdzięczni za poświecenie, ale nie możemy tu zostać, skoro, ktoś nas atakuje. – Rzekła nagle oskarżycielsko matka Lily.

-Pani myśli, że to my!?-Bella wyglądała jak kłębek nerwów. Walnęła pięścią w swoje kolano.

-Otóż powiem pani, kto to ściągnął. Wy!-Krzyknęła. – Może nie widziała pani, że ogniostwory otoczyły was. Nas z początku ignorowały. No i Lily, kiedy James ją odepchnął nie skoczyły na niego, posunęły wprost na nią!

Miała rację! Oczy Lily stały się wielkie jak spodki.

-Gdyby nie to, że kocham tę dziewczynę jak własne dziecko, i to, że mój syn nie widzi poza nią świata, już stalibyście za progiem!

-Ma rację.-Głos Lily zabrzmiał donośniej niż zazwyczaj. – To ja, to ja ich sprowadziłam! Gdyby nie to, że tu byliśmy, nie mięlibyśmy szans, żeby uciec!- Zakryła usta drżącą dłonią.

-Przepraszam… Nie powinnam…-Bella westchnęła.

Zapadło milczenie.

Coś złego znowu czaiło się w cieniu. Lily czuła jak świat umyka jej spod stóp. Nie da rady nie przeżyje tego stresu. Przypomniała sobie cały ten rok. Tułaczki po szpitalach. Obawę, że James już się nie obudzi. Strach, gdy musiała patrzeć jak stoi za szybą magicznego lustra. Desperacja, gdy mówił, że musi zginąć…

Wszystko wróciło. Z otwartymi ustami patrzyła na woje kolana.

Szok trwał. Państwo Evans mówili coś, już spokojniej. Bella chyba cos im tłumaczyła. Lily wstała na równe nogi i wyszła.

To było za wiele, za wiele jak na jeden wieczór…

Petunia zgramoliła się z łóżka i ubrała. Matka i ojciec czekali na nią pod drzwiami. Bella powiedziała, że mogą się rozgościć i częstować w kuchni wszystkim, co przygotowała, sama niestety musiała coś załatwić w miasteczku.

-Już?-Pan Evans ziewnąwszy zastukał w drzwi córki.

-No.-Wydukała i wyszła. Nie wyglądała na wyspaną. Zresztą jej rodzice także.

Zeszli po schodach na dół.

Z kuchni pachniało naleśnikami.

Otworzyli drzwi jadalni.

Gwar dosłownie ich otumanił. Przy stole siedzieli obcy ludzie.

Młodzi, rozprawiający radośnie o jakiś błahostkach.

Nagle zauważyli Evansów i wszyscy obdarzyli ich uśmiechami i gromkim „dzieee-ń-dooo-bryyy"!

-Witamy serdecznie.- Długowłosy chłopak, rysami twarzy przypominający aktorów z dawnych filmów kostiumowych wstał z krzesła. Był przystojny, choć twarz miał dziwnie pociągłą, przywodził na myśl psa.

-Jestem Syriusz Black, szanowni państwo Evans jak sądzę!- Ucałował rękę matki Lily. Zaskoczona popatrzyła na niego jak na wariata.

-Jestem przybranym bratem Jamesa, proszę się nie bać. – Rzekł nieco filuternie i powitał Petunię tak samo nonszalancko.

Uścisnął dłoń pana Evansa.

-Zapraszamy na śniadanko…- Zachichotał pokazując im krzesła.

Grał zdaje się bardziej kulturalnego niż był zazwyczaj, bo jego towarzysze powstrzymywali śmiech.

-A wy, co, błazenada!?-Syriusz udał oburzenie.-Brak kultury, od co, nawet się nie przedstawiliście! – Pokiwał im teatralnie palcem przed nosem.

Evansowie zasiedli na pustych miejscach, tak, by nie musieli być zbyt blisko nieznajomych.

Petunia sięgnęła przez stół po imbryk z herbatą.

Niespodziewanie pierwszy chwycił go chłopak z naprzeciwka. Wysoki ciemnowłosy chudzielec uśmiechnął się do niej.

-Proszę.-Podał jej go. Spłonęła rumieńcem.

Był podobny do chłopaka Lily. Tyle, że jakby bardziej przy kości. W sumie to im bardziej się przyglądała tym bardziej umykało to podobieństwo, ale jedno było pewne, musiał być prawdziwą rodziną Potterów.

-Jestem Kastor, Kastor Potter.-Rzekł potwierdzając jej tezę.- Kuzyn Jamesa, a to moja siostra Nabucco… – Wskazał ruchem głowy na Azjatkę siedzącą tuż obok niego i przeżuwającą teraz naleśnik.

-Miło nam.-Pani Evans kiwnęła głową.

-A ja jestem Doroty, jestem gościem Syriusza.-Odparła ciemnowłosa siedzącą tuż obok Blacka. Miała wyraźne rysy twarzy, wyglądała na pozornie mało sympatyczną, choć spojrzenie miała szczere i ciepłe, tylko jakieś takie smutne.

-Jak się państwu podoba na Miętowym?-Syriusz zaczął rozmowę, jakby znał ich od dawna.

-Sosu malinowego?-Podstawił panu Evansowi sos pod sam nos.

-Nie dziękuję.-Rzekł zmieszany mężczyzna.- Ładny dom.-Odpał na pierwsze pytanie.

Petunia otworzyła szeroko usta, ale nie by włożyć w nie kęs. Urocza Azjatka i jej brat zaczęli konwersować między sobą w jakimś obcym języku. Chińskim, albo Japońskim…

Dom wariatów pomyślała i spojrzała w swój talerz. Miała nadzieje, że choć te pieruńskie naleśniki nie eksplodują jej w żołądku. Cholera zresztą wie, czy te dziwolągi nie uznałyby tego za niezły dowcip…

Lily szerzej uchyliła drzwi do Jamesowej sypialni. Weszła do środka. Leżał nieruchomo, tak jak zostawiły go z Bellą wczorajszego wieczora.

-Cześć kochanie.-Rzekła podchodząc i rozgarnąwszy mu grzywkę ucałowała czoło.

Nawet nie drgnął. Westchnęła. Wiedziała, że obudzi sie pewnie za jakieś kilka, kilkanaście godzin, jak mogła mniemać, ze jeden pocałunek obudź go jak Królewnę Śnieżkę.

-Ech James, ty niereformowalny jesteś. Zawsze wszystko musi być po twojemu…-Westchnęła szepcząc mu do ucha.

Nic, brak reakcji.

-Mogłeś umrzeć…-Dyskutowała uparcie.-A przecież bez ciebie nie dałabym rady… Mamy wzięć ślub, mieć dziecko…

-Dziecko!?-Czyjś głos dobiegł zza jej pleców.-Jesteś w ciąży?!-Zapytał żeński głos zanim jeszcze zdążyła się odwrócić.

Śmierdzący dym unosił się nad misą z obrzydliwą kleistą cieczą.

-Szlag by to…-Warknęła wyjmując brud zza paznokci zakapturzona postać mieszająca zaklęciem płyn w misie.

Stał się nagle szklisty i blady.

Chochla po jednym machnięciu czarodziejską różdżką wysunęła się z misy.

Płyn począł uspokajać i bulgotać przyjemnie.

-Za silne przeciw zaklęcia zaraz się okaże…-Postać wykrzywiła wargi i rozcięła ostrym nożem swój palec tak, że popłynęła z niego spora struga krwi.

-Krew za krew… Jak to się mówi…-Z misy buchnął szkarłatny dym.

Postać odeszła od naczynia i przyglądając się szklanej kuli na stole zajrzała w nią, marząc szklaną powierzchnię krwią z palca.

-Zniszczę cię choćby to miało mnie kosztować całą krew, jaką posiadam…

Chichot szaleńca poniósł się po pomieszczeniu.

-Jak to mówią każdego kiedyś dosięgnie przeznaczenie…

-Czy ja dobrze rozumiem…-Głos Nabucco zadrżał, jej angielski był płynny, dlatego Lily nie poznała go od razu.

-Będziesz mieć dziecko z Jamesem?-Spytała raz jeszcze.

Lily patrzyła na nią z otwartymi ustami.

Czarne oczy Nabucco lustrowały ją bacznie.

Lily zakryła twarz dłońmi, po czym nagle schwyciła dłoń Japonki.

Nabucco drgnęła zdezorientowana.

-Nie mówi nikomu, błagam…-Wyłkała.

Nabucco nie wyrwała ręki z uścisku. Przysiadła obok Lily i objęła jej drżącą dłoń.

-Gratuluje.-Rzekła uśmiechnąwszy się szeroko.

Jakiś dziwny był ten uśmiech, inny niż wcześniejsze. Taki… Szczery.

-Nie powiesz nikomu…-Lily byłą roztrzęsiona, przez chwilę myślała, że to Bella za nią stoi, że wszystko się wyda. Też to, że skłamała…

Nigdy przecież nikogo nie oszukała z taką premedytacją…

-Nie powiem, mam tylko nadzieje, że James wie…-Szepnęła Nabucco.

-Wie…-Lily przytaknęła pociągnąwszy nosem.

Nabucco milczała przez chwilę głaszcząc lekko chudą dłoń Lily.

-Nie musisz się bać, ja może kiedyś nie zasłużyłabym na twoje zaufanie, ale teraz… Teraz kibicuje wam z całego serca.

Lily popatrzyła w czarne skośne oczy.

-Przykro mi, że zabrałam ci Jamesa.-Wyłkała Lily. Te wszystkie ukrywane emocje, strach, że wszyscy się dowiedzą o jej tajemnicy… Wszystko wypływało z Lily rzewnymi łzami.

Nabucco parsknęła śmiechem.

-Nie przepraszaj, ja wiem, dzięki temu, jaka byłam głupia. Zresztą już go nie kocham, a może nigdy nie kochałam… Jest ktoś inny.

Lily zbladła.

-Jakto?-Zapytała Lily zaskoczona zupełnie.

Jaki cel tym razem obrała Nabucco.

-Błagam powiedz, że nie upatrzyłaś sobie Syriusza.

Nabucco zrobiła śmiertelnie poważną minę.

-Ależ skąd, on jest taki cyniczny… Zupełny brak taktu. Chociaż tyłek ma niezły…- Rozmyślała głośno.

-Tyłek?-Lily zupełnie zbita z tropu, poczuła zażenowanie. Jakoś nigdy nie przyszło jej do głowy patrzeć na tyłek Blacka.

Nabucco zachichotała nagle.

-Ja i Kastor… -Wyjaśniła.- Teraz, gdy nasi rodzice nie żyją, mamy tylko siebie… Ja teraz dopiero wiem, jak bardzo go kocham.

-Ale to przecież…-Rudowłosa nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć…

-Kazirodztwo?-Zaśmiała się Nabucco.-Cóż z formalnego punktu widzenia jesteśmy przybranym rodzeństwem, wychowywaliśmy się razem, to trochę komplikuje sprawę, ale tak naprawdę nie jesteśmy przecież spokrewnieni. On nie był synem mojej matki, a ja nie byłam córką jego ojca…

-Niby tak…-Lily westchnęła. – Nie rozumiem tylko, po co mi to mówisz…

-Pomyśl tylko Bella byłaby wściekła wiedząc, że robimy takie rzeczy.-Nabucco spłonęła lekkim rumieńcem.

-Takie rzeczy?

-Och, nie mów tak jakbyś nie wiedziała! Skądś chyba masz to dziecko…

Lily wzdrygnęła się z lekka.

-Wy ze sobą sypiacie?- Jęknęła zdegustowana.-Boże, chyba nie chciałam tego wiedzieć…

Nabucco wzruszył ramionami.

-Po co mi to powiedziałaś?-Lily czuła jakiś spisek… Nabucco, tak bezinteresownie sie jej zwierza? Co jest grane.

Japonka zachichotała znowu.

-Ja znam twoje tajemnice, ty znasz moje… Teraz możemy zostac przyjaciółkami…

-Przyjaciółkami?

Bella zeszła powolnym krokiem do biblioteki. Swąd splonych regałów i ksiażek unosił się w powietrzu.

Dzięki Bogu, to czego szukała nie spłonęło doszczętnie.

Weszła w korytarz regałów. Książki piętrzyły się wokół. Było, aż duszno od ich ilości.

Na szczęście nie miała klaustrofobii. Uśmiechnęła się widząc kończącą się uliczkę z książek.

-To tu…-Mruknęła do siebie, ale nie sięgnęła do regału.

Tupnęła mocno w posadzkę. Pusty dźwięk pobrzmiał echem.

Przyklękając palcami przejechała po podłodze i znalazłszy brzegi klapy uniosła ją lekko.

Kurz buchnął jej w twarz on i zapach ziemi i brudu sprawiły, że zakaszlała.

Pod spodem było coś na kształt schowka, ale leżała tam tylko jednak książka. Otrzepała ją. Był to stary tom obity w szarą skórę, a może po prostu okładka wyblakła.

Zamknęła oczy. Dokładnie pamiętała jak uciekała z domu. Zabrała ze sobą tylko tę jedną rzecz, wiedziała, ze kiedyś będzie musiała jej użyć.

Spojrzała na niewyraźne litery zapisane jakby w obcym języku.

-Czas odświeżyć starą wiedzę.- Mruknęła.

To z czym miała niedługo zawalczyć było bowiem silniejsze niż można by przypuszczać.

-Myślałam, że moja rodzina była ostatnią, która zajmowała się najczarniejszą magią… Najwyraźniej myliłam się…-Westchnęła.

Doskonale wiedziała co ich zaatakowało… I nie był to wcale zwykły urok.

Nad Miętowym Wzgórzem zbierały się chmury, których nie sposób było usunąć machnięciem różdżki. Chmury najstraszliwszej magii.


	5. Rozdział 2 - cz1

Znowu poranne mdłości… Dobrze, że już, chociaż nie wymiotowała.

Lily oblała twarz lodowatą wodą. Założyła na siebie cokolwiek. Na dworze było gorąco, ale dzięki bogu mury dworku, były kamienne i zapewniały chłód. Wylazła z pokoju odrętwiała i wciąż jeszcze senna. Było jeszcze bardzo wcześnie, nie spodziewała się, że ktoś oprócz niej już wstał… Ruszyła po schodach na dół, gładząc swoje rude włosy, by nie wyglądały na tak rozczochrane. Nie za dobrze spała tej nocy. Jakieś koszmary, których nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć nie pozwoliły jej się wyspać.

Zeszła na parter. Zaskakujący ją, miły zapach rozgrzanego masła dolatywał z kuchni. Uchyliła drzwi i otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia. Prawie nagi mężczyzna smażył w kuchni naleśniki pogwizdując. Miał na sobie tylko bokserki i różowy fartuch kucharski z falbankami.

Wślizgnęła się do wewnątrz gapiąc wciąż na niego. Miał na barku dużą bliznę w kształcie ludzkiej dłoni.

-James?- Spytała w końcu. Odwrócił się napięcie i uśmiechnął. Z patelnią w ręku wyglądał dość dziwacznie. Okulary miał przekrzywione, a włosy rozczochrane jak zawsze.

-Dzień dobry…- Rzekł jak gdyby nigdy nic i ledwie zdążył odstawić patelnię, bo rzuciła mu się na szyję.

-Uważaj poparzysz nas oboje…- Rzekł dziwaczenie rozważnym tonem, gdy wycałowała go pospiesznie.

-Bella mówiła, ze będziesz spać najmniej dwie doby…- Przytuliła go.-Tak się martwiłam…

-Wybacz nie wiem ile spałem, za to jestem głodny jak cholera, a naleśnik już pewnie się zwęglił. – ucałował jej policzek.

Usiadła więc na krześle przy stole i przyglądając się jak zdejmuje z patelni ich przyszłe śniadanie roześmiała się.

-Do twarzy ci w różowym.- Rzekła ironicznie.

-Prawda!- Zaśmiał się i chwyciwszy fartuch, jak sukienkę, za oba rogi, ukłonił się jak dama dworska.

-Zjesz ze mną naleśniki? Czy masz jakieś specjalne zachcianki?- Zapytał ustawiając na stole talerze, a po środku tackę, a na niej stosik placków.

-A co możesz mi zaproponować?- Zapytała uśmiechając się. Jego dobry humor wpływał na nią zbawiennie.

Zarzucając ścierkę na rękę i ustawiając się jak kelner rzekł poważnym tonem:

-Jajecznicę, sadzone, ostatecznie zupę mleczną lub tosty francuskie. Ot cały mój repertuar…

Chyba ją zaskoczył, uśmiechnęła się.

-Tosty francuskie? Takie z ananasem?- Zapytała zaskoczona.

-Oui madam… -Rzekł kalecząc francuski, jak tylko można.

-To poproszę…- Zaśmiała się.

Tosty zapachniały.

-Nawet nie wiedziałam, że umiesz gotować…- Rzekła uśmiechając się promiennie.

-Cóż trudno nazwać to gotowaniem. Postawił przed nią talerz.

-Jej…- Tosty wyglądały cudownie, jak z obrazka.- Boże trafiłam na ideał… Jak już będziesz moim mężem, to …

-Co dziennie będę robić ci tosty, w różowym fartuszku.-Zaśmiał się przysuwając sobie pod nos stos naleśników.

-Dziwne, ja nie umiem zrobić nawet jajecznicy… A ty… – Jęknęła czując się trochę beznadziejnie.

James uśmiechnął się rozkosznie, z pełną buzią. Policzki napchane miał jak chomik. Przeżuł i przełknął głośno.

-Cóż gdybyś miała matkę, która potrafi na cały tydzień zamknąć się w sypialni i płakać, musiałabyś nauczyć się przyrządzać podstawowe rzeczy, inaczej już dawno obie byście padły z głodu. Potem nauczyłabyś się paru bardziej wyszukanych potraw i dostrzegłabyś, że matce szybciej wraca humor po francuskich tostach, a nie po zwykłej jajecznicy…

Lily ugryzła tost i zamyśliła się. Nie znała Belli takiej. Matka Jamesa zawsze była pogodna, radosna i żywiołowa. Wersja z depresją nie za bardzo mieściła się w tych ramach.

-Często tak bywało?- Zapytała Lily.

James wzruszył ramionami i przeżuł kolejną porcję naleśników.

-Raz w miesiącu standardowo… Najgorzej było kiedy musiałem pójść do Hogwartu, bałem się, że zapomni o jedzeniu. Tak przynajmniej mogłem ją przymusić i nakarmić…

Lily uśmiechnęła się do niego blado. Udawał, że się nie przejmuje, ale miał takie smutne oczy.

-Wiesz ten fartuch to uszyła właśnie dla mnie. Kiedy miałem siedem lat sięgał mi po kostki… – Zaśmiał się wkładając do ust kolejny durzy kęs.

Lily zamyśliła się. Kidy opowiadał jej, o swoim dzieciństwie, uważała, że przesadza… Że jest przewrażliwiony…

-Dobra, chyba pora się wreszcie ubrać…- Zaśmiał się nagle, zupełnie zmieniając temat. – Dokończ ładnie śniadanko, to wybierzemy się na spacerek.

Pocałował ją lekko w policzek i wyszedł z kuchni.

-Spacerować mu się zachciało…- Pokręciła przecząco głową. Dobre wiedziała, że coś go gnębi. Westchnęła na szczęście przynajmniej się obudził…

Za oknem było już zupełnie jasno. Bella, po nie przespanej nocy nie wyglądała za dobrze. Spędziła masę czasu na wyszukiwaniu tego co ją interesowało. Informacji… Na temat tego na co byli narażeni.

Przejechała palcami po chropowatych, pożółkłych kartkach starej księgi. Pełna była wzorów i znaków, które nawet nie przypominały liter. Wściekła cisnęła nagle tomem w kąt pokoju. Księga najwyraźniej tylko wyglądała tak jakby miała się zaraz rozpaść, bo upadek wcale jej nie zaszkodził.

Bella drżącymi dłońmi przetarła twarz. Wiec jej najgorsze przeczucia spełniły się. Zapłakała rzewnie. Czuła się jak małe dziecko, pozostawione same sobie. Spojrzała na resztę przytarganych przedmiotów, ze skrytki w bibliotece. Sięgnęła po jeden z nich. W małym zamszowym pudełeczku przypominającym te na biżuterie, leżała talia kart, z pozłacanym rewersem, lśniącym jak gwiazdy.

Sto lat nie stawiała tarota. Czasem wolała nie wiedzieć co przyszłość przyniesie, a karty nie zwykły się mylić.

Przetasowała je zręcznie mrucząc szeptem zaklęcia, brzmiące jak prośby o wysłuchanie do ukrytego w nich bóstwa.

-Co będzie z moim synem, co będzie z tą dziewczyną… – Wyszeptała skupiając myśli na twarzach Lily i Jamesa.

Przełożyła karty i podniosła pierwszą z nich.

-Przeszłość…- Wyszeptała odwracając ją. – Koło fortuny. – Rzekła patrząc na obrazek.

-Czasem śmiech czasem łzy…- Westchnęła.

Podniosłą kolejną kartę.

-Teraźniejszość.- Mruknęła odkrywając ją. Obrazek przedstawiał nagą parę, w swych objęciach.

-Kochankowie… Cóż mówi samo przez się…- Skrzywiła się Bella.

Była to dobra karta, raczej szczęśliwa.

Położyła dłoń na talii kart i podniosła kolejną.

-Przyszłość?- Jęknęła wąchając się czy ją odkryć…

Wzięła głęboki oddech, przewracając ją na stronę z obrazkiem.

Zbladła. Wściekle zacisnęła kartę w garści. Krzycząc zwaliła wszystko z biurka. Karty tarota unosząc się w powietrzu, od impetu z jakim je zepchnęła poczęły opadać na podłogę.

Spojrzała przerażona, na tę którą miała w dłoni, odginając palce. Nic jej się nie stało, mimo że zacisnęła pieść mocno. Karta wyglądała jak nowa.

-Przyszłość…- Załkała Bella patrząc na wypadającą jej z dłoni kartę śmierci.


	6. Rozdział 2 - cz2

Patrzyła jak piana unosząca się na nieco mętnej wodzie, w wannie staje się coraz mniej gęsta, jak w przezroczystej cieczy widać jej nagie ciało. Wilgotne rude włosy, przykleiły się do jej karku. Odgarnął je delikatnie i pocałował miejsce dokładnie pod jej uchem.

-Łaskoczesz…- Westchnęła nieco wyczerpana opierając głowę o jego tors. Woda stawała się chłodna i gdyby była w niej sama na pewno wyszłaby już z kąpieli. Ale byli razem, jego ciepłe ciało zdawało się grzać o wiele bardziej niż wrzątek.

-Mhm… -Mruknął. Czuła się dziwnie głupio, wprawdzie nie z powodu jego dłoni gładzącej lekko wewnętrzną części jej uda… Dopiero co się obudził, był rekonwalescentem, a ona od tak rzuciła się na niego, jak jakieś głodne zwierze.

-Przepraszam, powinieneś odpoczywać, a ja cię męczę.-Rzekła szeptem.

Zachichotał pod nosem.

-Cóż to zakrawa na przemoc i patologię… Znęcasz się nade mną straszliwie… Ale cóż, najwyraźniej jestem masochistą.-Polizał ją lekko po uchu.

-To mam już dwa powody, żeby zamknąć cię u czubków… – Stwierdziła.

-Słucham?- Zdziwił się, wyraźnie nie spodziewając takiej reakcji.

-Cóż w pewnych sytuacjach wydajesz się wręcz dziki, czasem to aż normalnie się boję… Jakbyś oszalał… Zresztą nie w tym rzecz.

-W pewnych sytuacjach…- Uśmiechnął się w ten uroczy, nieco łobuzerski sposób.

Doskonale wiedziała o czym myśli… Czasem patrzył tak, jakby chciał ją połknąć… Cóż, skłamałaby mówiąc, że ona nigdy tak na niego nie patrzy.

-Zresztą chyba życie ci nie miłe… A ja jeszcze cię nie ochrzaniłam za ten numer! Chciałeś się zabić!?

-Uwielbiam kiedy się złościsz… Przypomina mi to stare dobre czasy.-Przygryzł wargę zerkając gdzieś w okolice jej dekoltu.

-Nie zmieniaj tematu.- Zasłoniła się krzyżując ręce na piersiach. Zadrżała dziwnie i zamrugała powiekami chcąc, żeby nie dostrzegł zbierających się w nich łez. – Nie chcę znów patrzeć jak umierasz… Ledwie udało mi się zapomnieć o Lazarusie i tym, kim się okazał… A teraz jeszcze to, do cholery czy my nie możemy mieć spokoju!?

-Ciii.-Pogłaskał ją po głowie i objął ciasno.-Przecież nic mi nie jest…- Rzekł wprost do jej ucha.

-Musiałem cię bronić, ciebie i naszego maleństwa.- Położył jej rękę na brzuchu.

Zdjęła ją, jakby rozgniewana.

-Staram się o tym nie pamiętać… – Rzekła. Oczy Jamesa stały się nagle zimne…

Jego twarz zmieniła się nie do poznania, obraz błogości i zrelaksowania spłynął z niej i zastąpił go nieco przerażający grymas.

-Jak możesz tak mówić…- Warknął i odsunął ją od siebie.

Patrzyła jak wstaje, czerwieniąc się. Woda spływała po jego gładkim ciele w tak bardzo pociągający sposób..

-Przestań…- Rzekł posyłając jej wściekłe spojrzenie.

-Jeszcze przed chwilą sam tak na mnie patrzyłeś. A teraz co? Nagle przestałam być pociągająca…- Rzekła pogardliwie.

Milczeli przez chwilę…

-Dlaczego mówisz tak o naszym dziecku?- Zapytał siadając na brzegu wanny, a właściwie opierając się o niego pośladkami.

-Nawet nie wiesz jakie mam poczucie winy…- Rozpłakała się nagle, przyciągając kolana pod brodę.- Ciągle się boję, wmawiam sobie, że dam radę, ale kiedy pomyślę, że mógłbyś umrzeć i zostawić mnie samą… Boję się, że mogę się stać taka jak twoja matka… Samotnie wychowująca niemowlę, nieco zdziczała kobieta, która całe życie będzie nieszczęśliwa…

-Nie będziesz taka, nie jesteś Bellą, a ja nie jestem moim zmarłym ojcem…

-Na pewno?- Zapytała głupio.

-Tak …- Podał jej ręcznik. Wyszła z wanny owijając się. Pocałował lekko jej policzek.

-Okłamałam ją, wiesz…- Wyłkała Lily zupełnie niespodziewanie.- Twoją matkę… Zapytała wprost czy jestem w ciąży, a ja skłamałam… A potem kiedy to coś mnie zaatakowało, i kiedy mnie uratowałeś, miałam przez chwilę wrażenie, że już się nie obudzisz i zostanę sama…

-Nigdzie się nie wybieram, a bynajmniej nie na tamten świat… – Przytulił ją. Jego głos znowu był ciepły i słodki. -Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś, że tak to przeżywasz?- Zapytał.

-Jakoś nie było kiedy, a teraz pośpieszmy się, trzeba się ubrać zanim Bella wparuje tu i zamorduje nas oboje za te figle w wannie…- Wytarła ciało i zarzuciła sobie na głowę ręcznik.

-Racja…- Mruknął wsuwając bokserki na pośladki.- Korzystając z okazji, że nikt nas nie widzi, ani nie podsłuchuje…

-Mhm?- Mruknęła wciągając koszulkę przez głowę.

-Jak nazwiemy naszą dzidzię?- Uśmiechnął się uroczo.

Zaniemówiła na chwilę .

-James, ty naprawdę tak bardzo cieszysz się tym dzieckiem?- Zapytała. To było dość dziwne, chłopcy w tym wieku nie koniecznie wykazywali reakcje rodzicielskie…

Parsknął śmiechem.

-Najwyraźniej bardziej niż ty… -Stwierdził podchodząc do niej i zapinając jaj guzik od spodni.

-Myślałam, że jesteś zły, że to raczej smutna nowina…

-Oszalałaś? Będę miał z tobą dziecko, a to znaczy, że będzie nas coś łączyć i nie uciekniesz ode mnie kiedy tylko spostrzeżesz, że lubię sypiać w skarpetach.

Rozbawił ją, zaczęła chichotać jak głupia.

-Dziwne, przez tyle lat wmawiałam sobie, że jesteś dupkiem, że teraz trudno mi się przyzwyczaić do tego, że jesteś taki kochany….- Pogładziła go po policzku i pocałowała, stając na palcach.

-Wracając do dzidziusia…- Uśmiechnął się gdy jej wargi odessały się od jego własnych.- Myślałem o imieniu dla chłopca, ale jakoś mi nie przyszło do głowy nic sensownego…

-A imię dla dziewczynki? Wymyśliłeś jakieś?- Zapytała patrząc w jego oczy o kolorze głębokiego brązu.

James udał, że się zastanawia. Udawanie wychodziło mu nawet przekonująco…

-Zastanawiałem się … Uważam, że Isabella jest urocze… – Stwierdził z powagą.- Miałaby imię po babci…

-Ale moja matka nazywa się Marta! – Zmarszczyła brwi Lily.

Przewrócił oczami.

-Nie twoja, a moja… Bella to zdrobnienie od Isabella… Że niby piękna… – Wzruszył ramionami.

Lily przez chwilę była zakłopotana… Po czym zrobiła nieco prowokującą minę…

-Módl się, żebym jej nie powtórzyła… To „piękna" brzmiało bardzo sarkastycznie… – Rzekła wychodząc z łazienki i rozglądając się.

-Czysto…- Szepnęła.

-Wiem, że czysto sam sprzątałem… Powiedz czy nikt nie idzie…- Wyszeptał chichocząc jej do ucha.

Przewróciła oczami… Jak dziecko, normalnie jak dziecko…

Bella weszła do kuchni i zastała tam całą górę garów w zlewie. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w nią po czym ruszyła biegiem do sypialni na najwyższym piętrze.

Otworzyła drzwi czując, że nie spodoba jej się widok w środku. James i Lily nie spali i chociaż to pierwsze raczej ją cieszyło, to intuicja matki podpowiadała, że raczej nie grali grzecznie w szachy…

Wpadła do pomieszczenia. Dziewczyna siedząca na łóżku drgnęła gdy drzwi stuknęły głośno o futrynę.

-A gdzie James?- Bella wydała się zaskoczona, obecnością jedynie Lily.

-Ubiera się w łazience…- Stwierdziła mając nadzieję, że pani Potter tam nie pójdzie. Narobili strasznego bałaganu, a on zaoferował, że sprzątnie.

Bella westchnęła

-Jak się ubierze zaciągnij go na dół, muszę go porządnie skrzyczeć.- Rzekła wyglądając na zdezorientowaną.

Zamknęła za sobą drzwi, a Lily wydała z siebie głośne „uf" i padła plackiem na jedwabną pościel łóżka.

-A ty co, taka rozwalona?- James wlazł do środka, zupełnie bezgłośnie.

-Zatarłeś ślady?- Zapytała uśmiechając się do niego rozkosznie.

-Co do jednego, choć w sumie wystarczyło zetrzeć wodę z podłogi i zacieki po mydle ze ścian. – Stwierdził.

-Co się gapisz?- Zapytała prowokacyjnie gdy usiadł obok niej na łóżku.

-Nic, po prostu zachowujesz się jak prawdziwa ciężarna, masz takie zmiany nastroju.. Raz jesteś napalona, potem beczysz, a teraz rechoczesz jakby ci ktoś dobry kawał opowiedział…

-Cieszę się na myśl o twojej pogadance z Bellą, może to cie wreszcie nauczy, że nie wolno rzucać się w objęcia śmierci za każdym razem gdy jest okazja.

-Belli powiadasz… Już ja z nią pogadam…- Stwierdził, a jego twarz przez chwilę wydawała się poważna.

-Chcesz ją zapytać co mnie zaatakowało?- Dziewczyna również spoważniała i wracając do pozycji siedzącej wzięła go za rękę.

-Och, nie ja wiem co to było…- Rzekł jakby nigdy nic.- Problem w tym kto to przysłał…

-Zaraz, skąd wiesz? Nie mówiliśmy o tym w Hogwarcie… Pamiętałabym. – Lily poczuła, że coś jest nie tak. James wydawał się przygnębiony i choć doskonale potrafił ukrywać, że się czegoś boi, wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak.

-W Hogwarcie takiej magii nie uczą.-Stwierdził.

-Chodzi ci o czarną magię? Ale przecież uczą nas obrony… A nic przecież nie wspomnieli.- Starała przywołać jakiekolwiek zajęcia, które mogłyby być związane ze stworami z ognia…

-To co cię zaatakowało, to nie zwykła klątwa to najczarniejsza magia. Zwykłe zaklęcia, jak pewnie dostrzegłaś jej nie pokonają.

Lily przypomniała sobie moment, w którym jej różdżka wydawała się bezużyteczna. Gaszenie tych bestii nie miało najmniejszego sensu, a wtedy gdy jeden z nich wypalił Jamesowi dłoń na ramieniu… Czuła się bezbronna jak dziecko.

-To wszystko dlatego, że wykorzystano do czaru krew… Taką klątwę mogą pokonać tylko dwie rzeczy, krew niewinnej ofiary i poświęcenie godne utraty życia… Zresztą to były tylko płotki, ten kto to ukartował jest groźniejszy niż może się wydawać…

James mocno zacisnął palce na jej dłoni.

-Co to za magia?- Zapytała.

-To już powinna wyjaśnić ci Bella.- Stwierdził i pociągnął ją za rękę.- Chciałem ci tego oszczędzić, ale myślę, że nie mogę cię okłamywać… Nie byłbym w stanie…

Pogłaskała go po twarzy… Ręką drżała jej lekko. Kłopoty były wiec większe, niż mogło się wydawać… Nie mogła nawet się domyślać, że tak duże…

Bella wypiła łyk kawy zastanawiając się nad dziwnym faktem. Jej włosy były wilgotne… Może po prostu tylko tak wyglądały…

Wzruszyła ramionami.

Kroki na korytarzu dowodziły, że James nie zamierzał przedłużać jej oczekiwania. I dobrze… Chciała wygarnąć mu wszystko… Mógł przecież umrzeć, a po tym co zobaczyła w przyszłości… Ktoś musiał umrzeć… Kogoś miało to czekać… Nie mogła pozwolić by jej jedyne dziecko, jedyna bliska osoba jaka jej pozostała, jedyny powód dla którego żyła zniknął…

Matki nie powinny patrzeć na śmierć swoich dzieci… Nie powinny…

Wstała z fotela gdy weszli do saloniku. Lily nie wyglądała już na zadowoloną, raczej na przestraszoną albo smutną. Bella zapomniała o całej pogadance, już nie mówiąc o wilgotnych włosach.

-Co się dzieje?- Zapyta przerażona.

-Powiedz jej.-Rzekł James.-Musi wiedzieć, to co powiedziałaś mi parę lat temu i ja muszę wiedzieć… Wiedzieć więcej, ty wiesz… Wtedy nie powiedziałaś wszystkiego… Ja to czuję.

Mówił próbując ukryć roztrzęsienie, ale doskonale wiedziała o co mu chodzi. Wiedziała, że poruszy ten temat, ale po co chciał przerażać dziewczynę, to nie dotyczyło jej…

-No mów!- Warknął krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

Lily wzdrygnęła się. Przemawiała przez niego dziwna złość, jakby obwiniał Bellę, w jakimś stopniu, za to co zaszło.

Mówił, że to ona ma zmienne nastroje, ale sam z radosnego kochanka stał się nagle zdenerwowany, prawie wściekły.

Bella wykrzywiła usta.

-Nich się zastanowi czy chce wiedzieć… To co powiem może zmienić wiele… Strach nie minie… On będzie trwać i trwać… Ciągle i ciągle…

Bella opadła z powrotem na fotel, jakby zmęczona i słaba.

-Co masz na myśli mówiąc o ciągłym strachu?- Lily poczuła jak dłonie jej się pocą.

-Ty nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak to wszystko zmieni.

-Nie przesadzajmy…- James pokiwał głową przecząco.

-Myślisz, dziecko, że tak dużo wiesz… Nic nie wiesz… Ale chyba już czas… – Bella przetarła twarz dłońmi.

-Czas powiedzieć prawdę o tym czego nie wiedzą prawie wszyscy czarodzieje, ba nawet ci czysto krwiści nie mają pojęcia… To bardzo unikalna wiedza, a za razem straszna, potworna… I bardzo chroniona…

James usiadł na sofie, Lily przytuliła się do niego, czując, ze Bella wcale nie tworzy napięcia na siłę.

-Chcę wiedzieć.-Rzekła, a pani Potter westchnęła mrużąc oczy. Wykrzywiła twarz w przygnębiającym grymasie.

-Dobrze więc, czy słyszałaś cokolwiek o VooDoo? – Zapytała starając się zachować pozory spokoju.

-Chodzi ci o tę religię z Południowej Ameryki? Te laleczki i odprawianie rytuałów ze zdechłymi kurczakami?

Bella parsknęła histerycznym śmiechem.

-Z tego co powiedziałaś prawie nic nie pokrywa się z prawdą… Nie jest to właściwie religia, ani nie ma laleczek i kurczaków, ale są rytuały, straszne i potężne.

Lily zmarszczył czoło z obawą, oddech Jamesa był tak głośny, że przyprawiał o dreszcze, a Bella wglądała blado jakby zaraz miała zemdleć…

-O VooDoo wiedzą nieliczni… Kiedyś był to krąg rodów… Około dwustu… Wiedzę przekazywano z pokolenia na pokolenie, teraz sądzę, że prawdziwych „kapłanów" jest może jeszcze ze dwudziestu… Wymordowali się nawzajem…

-Ale ty? Skąd ty wiesz?- Lily popatrzyła głęboko w oczy Belli widząc w nich przerażenie.

-Pochodzę z takiego właśnie rodu…-Odparła.

James drgnął i zamarł. Tego chyba mu nie powiedziała.

-A teraz, skoro muszę opowiem wam wszystko, nawet to co każdego dnia pragnęłam zapomnieć, zupełnie wszystko o największym potworze jakiego znałam. O człowieku tak bezwzględnym jak tylko można… Kapłanie VooDoo…

Zamilkła na chwilę.

-Moim ojcu… Franku Vilcano… Którego sam diabeł powinien się bać… A może to on był diabłem… Mniejsza o to, ważne, że potrafił zmienić mi życie w piekło… A najgorsze jest to, że on wciąż żyje i jest gdzieś tam, może nawet mnie szuka… A właściwie pewnie nie mnie, a zemsty…


	7. Rozdział 3 - cz1

Oczy Belli wydawały się mętne i pełne bólu. Lily nigdy nie widywała jej tak skoncentrowanej i roztrzęsionej zarazem. Zazwyczaj gdy się martwiła, nie potrafiła się skupić, nosiło ją.

-Nie wiem od czego zacząć.- Rzekła w końcu.-Chyba powinnam od opowiedzenia wam mojej historii.

Przez chwilę milczała i odwróciła się do nich plecami. Zdjęła koszulkę. Jej nagie plecy, białe, zupełnie nie opalone pokryte były setką maleńkich kropeczek.

-No wiesz!- James odwrócił wzrok potwornie zawstydzony. Rumieniec wykwitł na jego twarzy.

-Co widzicie…- Zapytała Bella ignorując jego zmieszanie.

-Piegowate plecy.- Stwierdził Lily zaskoczona. Sama cierpiała na nadmiar kropeczek.

Bella ubrała się i odwróciła do nich.

-To nie piegi, to blizny. Każda po jednym małym nakłuciu.

James spojrzał w oczy matki z lekiem, i jakby wstrętem.

-Mój ojciec potrzebował krwi. Ale jego własna, przesiąknięta czarną magią nie nadawała się zbytnio. Prawdę mówiąc do jego czarów potrzebna była krew czysta, a najlepiej krew cierpiących. Ta dawała najsilniejsze rezultaty.

-Wiec używał krwi babci i twojej?- James przeląkł się lekko.

Lily przypomniała sobie obrazy z myślodsiewni Belli, które widziała w Boże Narodzenie. Dobra, smutna kobieta, jej matka uratowała ją przed ojcem, ojcem, który chciał zmusić Bellę do zabicia nienarodzonego Jamesa.

-Najczęściej.- Pani Potter przytaknęła. –Ale używał też krwi mego brata i mojej siostry.

Lily zamarła. W myślodsiewni nie było żadnych obrazów rodzeństwa Belli. James również wydawał się zaskoczony.

-Nie mówiłaś, ze mam wuja i ciotkę…

Bella nie wytłumaczyła się z kolejnego zatajenia przed nim istotnego faktu. Przełknęła głośno ślinę.

-Mój brat Nugan, był bardzo przystojny. Jak przez mgłę pamiętam jego piętnastoletnią twarz. Był kochany, opiekował się mną i Izadorą, moją siostrą. -Głos Belli załamał się jakby.- Nugan zabił się przeddzień moich piątych urodzin. Utopił się. To było oczywiste samobójstwo. Ojciec wiedział , że Nugan miał w sobie wielką siłę, często go wykorzystywał, a on już nie chciał w tym uczestniczyć.

-Moja ciotka, czy ona też się zabiła?- James zacisnął palce mocniej, na dłoni Lily.

-Nie, uciekła z narzeczonym. Zrobiła to gdy ja byłam jeszcze dość młoda. Od dwudziestu lat nie dostałam od niej żadnej wiadomości. Nie mam pewności czy żyje. Ojciec wielokrotnie posługiwał się moja krwią, żeby zrzucić na nią choroby czy klątwy.

-Wiec kiedy twoje rodzeństwo zniknęło, wszystko skupiło się na tobie.- Lily popatrzyła w smutne oczy Belli, która poruszyła powoli głową, przytakując. Na twarzy kobiety było zmęczenie. Lily wzdrygnęła się dostrzegając małe ciemne kropki, wyglądające zupełnie jak piegi, na jej twarzy. Najwięcej miała ich pod lewym okiem.

Lily zastanawiała się czy to bardzo bolało…

-Kidy miałam czternaście lat zadurzyłam się w mugolu. – Westchnęła Bella. – Nie odwzajemniał moich uczuć, zresztą, biedak miał za wiele na głowie. Był jedynym żywicielem rodziny. Jego chorowita matka i cztery siostry, żyły z tego co zarobił. Ojca nigdy nie miał. I chyba tego zazdrościłam mu najbardziej.

Lily wiedziała do czego to zwierzenie ma doprowadzić. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale słowa Jamesa ja ubiegły.

-Dziadek go zabił.- Stwierdził mówiąc o swoim krewnym z oczywistym wstrętem.

-Nie nie zabił go…- Bella zaniosła się histerycznym chichotem.- Rzucił na niego klątwę, chłopak oszalał. Najpierw zgwałcił matkę i siostry, potem okaleczył je tak, że umierały wolno i w strasznym bólu. Gdy się otrząsnął i zobaczył co zrobił podpalił dom i spłonął razem z nim i zwłokami.

Lily poczuła, że zbiera jej się na wymioty. Nie wiedziała czy to wstręt, czy strach powodują torsje. Była przerażona. A wiec taką moc miał ojciec Belli? VooDoo potrafiło nakłonić człowieka, by zrobił tak straszne rzeczy własnej rodzinie…

-Tamtego dnia stanęłam w miejscu gdzie utopił się mój brat. Wiedziałam, że do tego posłużyła moja krew… Chciałam się utopić. Taki miałam plan. –Bella pociągnęła nosem. Wyglądała jak małe dziecko ocierające łzy. Nabrała powietrza i kontynuowała.

-Krew topielca nie nadawała się już do wykorzystania. Wiedziałam to, bo nad tym ojciec najbardziej ubolewał, gdy znaleziono zwłoki Nugana. Więc i ja taką śmierć wybrałam. Nie miałam pojęcia, że gdy w płuca naleci mi wody, gdy potworne pieczenie i brak powietrza zaczną odbierać mi życie, ktoś mnie wyłowi. I zmieni się wszystko.

Był wtedy na spacerze. Letni wietrzyk muskał jego opaloną twarz i rozwiewał ciemne włosy. Zapach poranka i parującej rosy zawsze wprawiał go w cudowny nastrój. Rzeka wydawała się spokojna, i ciepła. Zdjął buty i zanurzył stopy w wodzie. Lubił spacerować brzegiem. Pod nosem nucąc jakąś niepodobną do niczego piosenkę zaciągnął się mocno powietrzem. Podwinąwszy nogawki spodni do kolan ruszył brzegiem pogwizdując mało rytmicznie. W ręku dyndały mu trampki, stare i wydarte na dużym palcu.

Minął drzewa i doszedł do rozwidlenia rzeki i wtedy ją dostrzegł. Gdyby nie to, że woda była jasna i przejrzysta pewnie by jej nie zauważył. Stare trampki wpadły do wody z pluskiem. Rzucił się pędem ku tonącej dziewczynie. Musiała już być nieprzytomna, bo nie starała się walczyć, nie machała przerażona rękami i nogami by utrzymać się na powierzchni. Jej ładna, letnia sukienka w kwiaty falowała wokół ciała, ciemne włosy, poskręcane jak wodorosty, otaczały całą twarz.

Doskonale pływał, nie przerażał go brak dna pod stopami. Złapał ją w okolicy talii i jej głowę położył na swoim ramieniu. Włosy przykleiły się jej do twarzy, a mokra sukienka przylgnęła do ciała. Wyniósł ją na brzeg. Odgarnął ciemne loki. Była blada, serce biło, ale oddechu nie słyszał, nawet przykładając ucho blisko ust.

Nie miał pojęcia jak się robi sztuczne oddychanie. Nabrał powietrza i wdmuchnął je po prostu w jej gardło. Zachłysnęła się, drgając.

Łapczywie łapiąc powietrze, odepchnęła go od siebie.

-Spokojnie…- Objął ja próbując uspokoić. – Nic ci nie grozi… Już dobrze.

Ale nic nie było dobrze… Wszystko popsuł. Ten głupek wszystko popsuł! Spojrzała mu w oczy i wtedy zobaczyła w nich tę troskę i strach… To były najbardziej czarne i smutne oczy jakie kiedykolwiek widziała.

-Dziękuje.-Powiedziała cicho zastanawiając się jak go zbyć i dokończyć swój plan.

Uśmiechnął się.

-Nie dziękuj. Ten świat byłby o wiele gorszy, gdyby zginęła taka słodka dziewczyna…- Zażartował. – A ja nie chciałbym, żyć w złym świecie…

Bella popatrzyła na Jamesa.

-To twój ojciec mnie znalazł. Wtedy gdy otworzyłam oczy, przeklinając tego kto mnie uratował i zobaczyłam jego smutne spojrzenie, pełne troski, jakim nikt nigdy na mnie nie patrzył wiedziałam, że mnie nie opuści.

Westchnęła, po policzku spłynęła jej łza, otarła ją pospiesznie i nabierając głośno powietrza, kontynuowała.

-Kiedy znalazłam Regindofforów, martwych… I Mortimera, mojego ukochanego Mortimera, który umierał trzymając mnie za rękę, byłam pewna, że zrobił to mój ojciec. Dlatego nigdy nie podejrzewałam Lazarusa, ba nie wierzyłam w klątwę Slytherina, wierzyłam tylko w zemstę mojego ojca.

-On żyje?!-James z lękiem i gniewem wysapał dwa słowa.

-Tak i jak sądzę on zesłał na Lily Ogniostwory. -Ale dlaczego?

\- Lubił się mścić. Ale konkretnie, to nie wiem jaki może mieć plan.. –Bella właśnie tym zdawała się przejmować najbardziej. Zasłoniła oczy dłońmi.

-Zastanawiałem się czy to nie Lazarus, umierając przeklął ją za to, że przebiła go mieczem. Może to nie musiał być…- James przełknął głośno ślinę.

-To nie możliwe w komnacie z Filarem nie można było używać magii.- Wyszeptała Lily- Zresztą nie zdążył nawet wypowiedzieć słowa.

Rudowłosa popatrzyła na swojego ukochanego. Wiedziała o czym myśli. Wiedziała, że obwinia się o to, że znowu ją naraża.

Bella w spazmach objęła nagle ich oboje.

-Przepraszam.-Wyłkała.

Mokra kwiecista sukienka, w sposób zawstydzający, przykleiła się do jej ciała. Starała się zasłonić piersi włosami, ale ciemne pukle wyschły już nico i sterczały na wszystkie strony. On chyba też się krępował i starał nie patrzeć na materiał, który przyklejony także do jej nóg i pośladków, stał się prawie zupełnie przezroczysty…

-Dziękuje.- Gadała raz po raz.

-Odprowadzić cię do domu? Nie powinnaś iść sama, wyglądasz trochę prowokująco. Nie znam ludzi z miasteczka, ale skoro nawet mnie trudno się powstrzymać od sprośnych myśli to im chyba też nie byłoby łatwo. Wiem co mówię, zazwyczaj jestem powściągliwy…

-Mhm.- Mruknęła pod nosem kuląc się bardziej i czerwieniąc jak dojrzałe jabłko.

-Nie chciałem cię zawstydzić…- Rzekł przepraszająco, próbował na nią normalnie popatrzeć. Ale nie wyszło to naturalnie. Szybko odwrócił wzrok.

-Nie chce wracać do domu. – Stwierdziła trzęsąc się, ni to z zimna, ni z szoku, w którym pewnie jeszcze była.

Sam też był mokry, czół chłód, który wywoływał wietrzyk, który wcześniej zdawał się błogosławieństwem.

-Chcesz poczekać, aż wyschniesz? -Zapytał nie wiedząc czy może zostawić ją samą.

-Mhm…- Mruknęła siadając na trawę.

-Słuchaj no jak ty właściwie się nazywasz?- Zapytał nieśmiało siadłszy obok niej.

Dziwnie działała na niego ta obca dziewczyna. Była brudna, mokra, przerażona i do tego prawie naga. Rozczulała go i pociągała, pierwszy raz w życiu nie wiedział co powinien mówić.

-Bella…- Jęknęła pod nosem.

-Nigdy wcześniej się nie spotkaliśmy Bello?- Zagaił.

-Nie sądzę, nie często wychodzę z domu. Ojciec nie pozwala.- Rzekła po czym jęknęła cicho. Chyba wydawało jej się, że powiedziała za dużo.

-Też bym nie pozwalał, gdybym miał taką córkę. Nie dziwię się… -Zażartował, ale i zaniepokoił się. Nie była więc dorosła. I chociaż wyglądała jak kobieta, mógł mieć do czynienia jeszcze z dzieckiem. -Ile właściwie masz lat? –Zapytał starając się ukryć niepokój.

-Piętnaście- Rzekła szczekając zębami. -Prawie… – Dodała, a coś narosło mu w gardle.

Była młodsza niż przypuszczał. Naprawdę sporo młodsza od niego. Nieletnia… Dlaczego więc trudno było mu powstrzymać się od myślenia o niej w TEN sposób?

-Ja jestem Mortimer…- Szepnął przypominając sobie, że się nie przedstawił.- Mieszkam na Miętowym Wzgórzu. I już prawie zapomniałem jak to było mieć czternaście lat…

Spojrzała na niego nieco przerażona.

-Nie zrobię ci krzywdy…- Rzekł. W żołądku robiło mu się ciepło gdy tak patrzyła. – Fakt jestem prawie siedem lat od ciebie starszy, ale…

-Ja cię znam… Ze szkoły…- Jęknęła cicho. Jej głos drżał wciąż, ale wydawał się pewniejszy. – Jesteś taki jak ja…

-Słucham?- Zaskoczyła go. Nie możliwe by znała go ze szkoły… Nie uczył się w żadnej tutejszej…

Uśmiechnęła się nagle, najładniejszym uśmiechem jaki kiedykolwiek widział. Przypominała dziecko gdy w policzkach pojawiały jej się dołeczki. Właściwie to była dzieckiem…

-Jesteś czarodziejem.- Stwierdziła całkowicie pewna swego.

Uśmiechnął się. No tak… Była w pierwszej klasie, gdy on kończył szkołę. Jak mogła go pamiętać?

-Zimno mi.-Stwierdziła spokojnie.

-Nie mam nic czym mogłabyś się okryć. – Rzekł i zesztywniał cały, gdy niespodziewanie się do niego przytuliła. Przełknął głośno ślinę.

-Już cieplej.-Stwierdziła nieco bezczelnie, wiedząc, że jej nie odepchnie.

Wszystko mu mówiło, ze powinien tak zrobić i ba jeszcze na nią nakrzyczeć… Ale czując na ramieniu jej ciepły policzek, bał się poruszyć, jakby była motylkiem, który przysiadł mu na nosie.

-Jestem niebezpieczna. –Stwierdziła nagle dziewczynka, zupełnie ni z gruchy ni z pietruchy. – Nawet nie wiesz coś ty narobił… Powinnam była umrzeć.

Uśmiechnął się. Uznał to za żart.

-A co mi zrobisz, panno niebezpieczna? – Nagle uśmiech spłynął z jego twarzy.

Już zrobiła… Pogłaskał ją po głowie.

Tylko raz, kiedyś dawno czuł coś takiego… Nie mógł się mylić. Zakochał się.

James uspokoił matkę. Patrzył jak pije kawę z porcelanowej filiżanki. Zerknął na skuloną w fotelu Lily. Wiedział, że Bella ma jeszcze wiele do powiedzenia, ale nie chciał rozdrapywać zbyt wielu jej ran za jednym razem. W sumie to chyba bardziej bał się o Lily. Cała ta historia dała jej do myślenia. Strach przed nieogarnioną czarną magią i Frankiem Vilcano, diabłem wcielonym, potworem, który unicestwił prawie całą swoją rodzinę – żonę, syna, córkę… Teraz chciał zniszczyć ich! Jamesa i Lily. Chłopak wzdrygnął się. Popatrzył na narzeczoną i matkę, próbując ukryć przed nimi swoje myśli.

Przed oczami miał wyobrażenie płonącego domu. Chłopca z szałem w oczach mordującego własną matkę. Wiedział, że nie można oprzeć się VooDoo. Wiedział, że to siła, która mogłaby zmusić i jego do skrzywdzenia najbliższych. Popatrzył na najdroższe mu kobiety. A gdyby to jego dopadła klątwa, gdyby to on obudził się, jak tamten nieszczęśnik, z transu, po czym dostrzegłby ciała ukochanej i matki, zbezczeszczone, zgwałcone, zaszlachtowane… I przez kogo… Przez niego samego…

-Będzie dobrze synku. – Usłyszał słowa Belli.

Lily drgnęła, niespokojnie. Dłonie trzęsły jej się.

-Rzuciłam już potrzebne przeciwzaklęcia. Zresztą zawsze byłeś odporny na złą magię dziadka, jeszcze przed tym jak się urodziłeś próbował wbrew mojej woli usunąć cię czarami. Myślę, że krew Gryffindorów chroni cię bardziej niż mogłam przypuszczać.

-A ja?- Lily wstała z fotela i przyklękła obok Belli. – Jestem celem, bo moja śmierć, skrzywdziłaby Jamesa prawda, on chce mnie zniszczyć, bo jestem poza ochroną, wie że niszcząc mnie może doprowadzić do…

-Myśli, że jeśli cie zabije, moje życie przestanie mieć sens i wtedy postanowię ze sobą skończyć, jak przystało na wszystkich jego potomków. – Dokończył jej wypowiedź James.

-A to z kolei skrzywdzi mnie bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Bo nawet Mortimera nie kochałam tak, jak kocham mojego maleńkiego synka. – Bella pogładziła policzek Jamesa, z miną błogości i spokoju. Wydawało się, że dla niej, skóra chłopaka jest przyjemniejsza w dotyku niż jedwab.

Więc to wszystko okrutna zemsta.

-Bello, a co z moimi rodzicami? – Lily usiadła obok Jamesa, a on objął ją ciasno ramieniem wokół talii.

-Cóż sądzę, że mogą być w niebezpieczeństwie. On w jakiś sposób musi nas obserwować, skoro wiedział o was. W jaki inny sposób mógłby się dowiedzieć, o tym, że James jest zakochany i znaleźć tą którą kocha.

-Myślisz, że nas śledzi!?-Lily zacisnęła paznokcie na własnych kolanach.

-Na to wygląda.

Drzwi salonu otworzyły się nagle.

-Co tak tu siedzicie?- Syriusz wsadził przez szparę głowę do środka.

-Zastanawiamy się jak cię wywalić z tego domu. Planujemy niezłą zasadzkę. – Burknął James.

-U… Pan młody coś nie w sosie…- Zakpił Łapa. Ostatnio obaj docinali sobie nieźle, w związku z tym ślubem.

Bella kiwnęła na swojego syna. Lily wiedziała co to oznacza. Ani słowa Syriuszowi.

Biegała brzegiem rzeki, a właściwie tańczyła chlapiąc nieźle.

-Czemu jesteś smutny?- Zapytała tym swoim piskliwym, bardzo dziecięcym głosem chłapiąc w jego kierunku.

-A ty dlaczego jesteś taka wesoła?

-Mówiłam, rzadko wychodzę z domu. Już trzeci raz w tym tygodniu mi się udało…

Mortimer westchnął. Nie powinien widywać się z dziewczynką. Nie sam na sam. Nie tak daleko od miasteczka… Ale nie potrafił jej odmówić. Odkąd się poznali i bez trudu wymogła na nim przysięgę, że spotkają się raz jeszcze, przychodził and rzekę. Ona też przychodziła.

Coraz trudniej było mu trzymać się na dystans. Coraz trudniej było wmawiać sobie, że nic nie czuje do tej małej.

-Moja siostra uciekła z kochankiem…- Zakomunikowała radośnie, jakby nigdy nic. – Też kiedyś ucieknę. Uciekniesz ze mną? – Nawet się nie zaczerwieniła pytając.

-Ile lat ma twoja siostra. Jest dorosła?- Zapytał próbując się uspokoić. Robiła się coraz bardziej zuchwała.

-No.- Przytaknęła siadając obok i łapiąc go za rękę. Nawet nie wiedziała w jakie wpędzała go szaleństwo.

-Więc musisz jeszcze poczekać. Jak będziesz dorosła to będziesz mogła uciec…- Stwierdził udając, że jej wcześniejsza propozycja w ogóle nie działa mu na wyobraźnie.

-Uciekniesz ze mną?- Ponowiła pytanie.

-Jeśli dożyję, ucieknę…- Zaśmiał się. -Ale wtedy będę już stary, nie wiem czy będziesz chciała…

Parsknęła śmiechem i nawijając sobie an palec kosmyk włosów, przytuliła się od niego.

Popatrzył w niebo. To było najbezpieczniejsze wyjście. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ta mała tak bardzo bagatelizowała to co rosło miedzy nimi, i to, że był od niej starszy…

-Bello…- Mruknął. Chciał wyłożyć jej jakieś kazanie, na temat tego, że nie powinna się z nim widywać… Zamiast tego z jego ust wydobyło się zupełnie inne pytanie.

-Mogę cie pocałować?- Powiedział zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

-Jak chcesz…- Wzruszyła ramionami, jak gdyby zapytał czy może pożyczyć od niej książkę.

-Chyba nie powinienem… -Mruknął.

Nic więcej nie zdążył powiedzieć. Sama go pocałowała, trochę nieudolnie.

Zaśmiał się.

-Kocham cię mała…- Powiedział i sam ja pocałował. Zaczerwieniła się.

-Muszę iść.-Stwierdziła.

Uśmiechnął się. Gdy zniknęła za drzewami zagajnika przeklął sam siebie w duchu. Co mu strzeliło do głowy… Przecież to była tylko dziewczynka. Za tydzień miała skończyć piętnaście lat… A on skradał jej pocałunki… Jakby sam miał piętnaście lat.

Przykryła się kołdrą, przekręcając po raz setny na drugi bok. Nie mogła spać. Nienawidziła tego domu, jak i jego cudacznych mieszkańców. Petunia najchętniej opuściła by Miętowe Wzgórze, na którym była dosłownie więźniem.

I jeszcze dzisiejszy dzień. Wszyscy skakali planując dziś ten durny ślub, a jej siostrzyczka, ciągle była nabzdyczona, jakby nic jej nie odpowiadało. Najwyraźniej ona i jej, cudownie ozdrowiały gach nieco się pokłócili, bo byli jacyś markotni, smutnawi i naburmuszeni.

Cóż problemy młodej mary miała w dupie. I to głęboko. Wstała z łóżka zwalając zimną, jedwabną, wkurzającą ją kołdrę, na podłogę.

-Czas pogadać z tą rudowłosą idiotką!- Stwierdziła zdenerwowana. Co ta wiewióra sobie myślała, więzić ją i rodziców w tym nawiedzanym przez ogniste potwory domu.

Ale Lily nie było w sypialni. W łazience nie paliło się światło, wiec i tam jej nie było.

-No proszę.- Mruknęła pod nosem. Czyżby nocna schadzka z narzeczonym.

Wiedziała, mniej więcej gdzie był pokój, jej przyszłego szwagra. Ruszyła pospiesznie mając ochotę przyłapać ich na czymś wysoce nieprzyzwoitym.

Dotknęła już klamki chcąc wparować do środka.

Szloch przerwał jej zamiar. Zdecydowanie był to szloch jej siostry.

-No już, spokojnie… Wszystko będzie dobrze, Bella nie wpuści do domu więcej żadnych ognistych bestii.-Głos chłopaka był smutny, chyba nie działał zbyt uspokajająco na Lily.

Paplała coś pod nosem o tym jak się boi. Petunia wzruszyła ramionami i odwróciła się od drzwi. A tak bardzo chciała mieć powód by upokorzyć tę małą wiedźmę przed rodzicami… Cóż to, ze poszła wypłakać się do niego, nie było wystarczająco sprośne. Westchnęła czując nareszcie senność.

Starla Regindoffore nie przepadała za swoim bratem. Denerwował ją jego cynizm i ta wieczna pewność siebie. Ostatnio jednak cynizm zniknął, a łobuzerski uśmiech stał się niepewny.

-Chory jesteś?- Zapytała przy śniadaniu. Od miesiąca chodził jak struty. Nie mógł sobie miejsca znaleźć.

Ojciec i matka zerknęli na syna z lekiem kiedy brodząc łyżką w misce owsianki nie odpowiedział.

-Morty?- Pani Regindoffore dotknęła jego czoła sprawdzając czy nie ma gorączki.

-Zostaw.-Jęknął odsuwając się od stołu.

-Może się zakochał?- Zakpiła Starla. Brzdęk stłuczonego talerza sprawił że wszyscy aż podskoczyli. Mortimer rzucił jedzeniem o podłogę.

-Odwal się!- Warknął i wyszedł z kuchni.

-Ocho… Czuły punkt…- Zachichotała Starla głupio siorbiąc przy tym herbatę.

Drzwi sypialni Moritmera, na najwyższym Pietrze stuknęły tak głośno, jakby nie omal miały wypaść z zawiasów.

Padł na łóżko przecierając twarz dłońmi.

-Co ty wyrabiasz idioto…- Warknął sam na siebie. Odkąd wyjechała do szkoły świrował. Pisała codziennie, ale tęsknił jak głupi.

Jak mógł w ogóle dopuścić do takiej sytuacji. Zakochać się w dzieciaku i jeszcze nie móc z tym żyć! Osiągnął szczyt głupoty. Trzeba było to uciąć, zanim jeszcze się zaangażowała. Teraz już nie mógł sam bez niej żyć. A może od początku nie mógł bez niej żyć.

-Synku…- Pani Regindoffore nieśmiało zajrzała do pokoju.

-Co?- Warknął na nią. Nie zraził się usiadła obok niego.

-Nie bądź zły na Starlę, nie miał pojęcia… -Rzekła trochę się krępując. – Jak ona się nazywa?

-Bella.- Bąknął. Czuł się jak gówniarz, który przyznaje się do podglądania koleżanek.

-Mogę ją poznać.- Nieśmiało zapytała matka.

-Nie.- Odparł bez zastanowienia. – Jest w szkole.

I po jaką cholerę to powiedział! Teraz wiedziała, że jest młodsza od niego. Następne pytanie samo cisnęło się na usta.

-Ile ma lat? – Zapytała jeszcze nie zaniepokojona, ale jakby zdenerwowana pani Regindoffore.

-Mało.-Odparł czując jak rumieniec wstydu pokrywa mu twarz i chowając ja w poduszkę.

-Mało to ile? Siedemnaście? Szesnaście?- Teraz matka była już podenerwowana.

-Piętnaście… -Jęknął. -Skończyła na początku sierpnia… – Wyznał czując, że zbliża się reprymenda. Ale należało mu się, sam wielokrotnie się beształ za ten chory związek.

-O nie… Przecież jesteś dla niej za stary!- Reakcja kobiety nie była wcale zaskakująca.

-Wiem.-Rzekł. –Ona jest taka niewinna jak dziecko…

-Bo to jest dziecko! – Pani Regindoffore załamała ręce.

-Ona mnie kocha, ja ją… Co mam zrobić?! –Warknął na matkę. Nie miała pojęcia jak się przed tym bronił, jak walczył, żeby się nie zakochać.

-Jej rodzina wie o tym, chorym związku? – Zapytała kobieta.

-Nie, bo pewnie by mnie już zabili… -Stwierdził sucho. – Jej ojciec jest walnięty. Nie wypuszcza jej z domu. Więzi całymi dniami. Jej siostra nawet uciekła z domu… – Rzekł Mortimer smutno.

Matka nie miała nawet siły pogłaskać go po głowie by go uspokoić.

-Może tak odwiedziłaby nas w święta?- Zapytała smutno.

-Zazwyczaj nie przyjeżdża na święta do domu. Boi się ojca. Mówiłem, że jest walnięty… – Jęknął Mortimer. – Zwariuję jak nie zobaczę jej do wakacji!

Matka westchnęła. Miała ochotę powiedzieć mu, że już zwariował. Jej własny syn uwiódł piętnastolatkę… A jeśli ta znajomość była dłuższa? Może była jeszcze młodsza gdy to się zaczęło.

Pni Regindoffore nigdy nie maiła takiej ochoty sprać syna. Wiedziała, ze z tego będą kłopoty. Większe niż miałoby się wydawać… Nie miała pojęcia, że za trzy miesiące pozna nie tylko tę dziewczynę, ale i swojego wnuka…

Lily wstała tego ranka wyjątkowo niewyspana, jej oczy były podkrążone od płaczu i napuchnięte. Cóż pół nocy płakała Jamesowi w rękaw, a kiedy wreszcie poszła do siebie, długo jeszcze nie mogła zasnąć. Brak snu też robił swoje.

Przetarła twarz dłońmi.

Kiedy już wreszcie miała nadzieję przestać się bać, strach wrócił ze zdwojoną siłą. Czemu ich życie nie mogło być normalne?! Westchnęła zdejmując piżamę. Starała się za wiele nie myśleć. Im bardziej drążyła to wszystko tym silniejszy był lęk. Kochała Jamesa bardziej niż kogokolwiek na świecie… Bez wszystkiego mogła żyć, tylko nie bez niego. A jeśli bycie z nim niosło za sobą taką cenę, to była gotowa ją ponieść…

Spojrzała raz jeszcze w lustro, zasmucona swoim tragicznym wyglądem. I nagle to dostrzegła. Naga od pasa w górę, stanęła bokiem do lustra.

-Boże…- Jęknęła. Jej, zawsze płaski, ba nawet wklęsły, brzuch urósł. Na pierwszy rzut oka zmiana nie była duża, ale uwypuklenie było wyraźne. Szczególnie gdy patrzyła na siebie bokiem. Dotknęła dłonią miejsca pod pępkiem. Dziecko, o którym starała się nie myśleć, stało się nagle rzeczywiste. Poczuła jak łzy spłynęły jej po policzkach. Nagła fala miłości ogarnęła ją, zupełnie niespodziewanie.

No tak, zaczynał się czwarty miesiąc, życia maleństwa. Narzuciła na siebie bluzkę. Była wystarczająco luźna by przykryć zaokrąglenie jej brzucha.

Chyba tylko w oczach Lily zmiana była tak duża. Nikt nic nie zauważył, nawet James… Zaśmiała się pod nosem, sama nie zwracała uwagi na te drobne zmiany. Zbyt wiele miała na głowie.

Wybiegła z pokoju. Dom był cichy, co oznaczało, że niewielu domowników zwlokło się już z łóżek. No cóż niektórzy nie mieli tak wielu problemów jak ona, mogli spać spokojnym snem…

Po chwili była już pod pokojem Jamesa. Nie pukając nawet, wlazła do środka. Spojrzał na nią zapinając guziki koszuli. Także nie wyglądał na wyspanego. Jej zadziwiająco dobry humor zaskoczył go bardziej niż samo jej przybycie.

-Dzień dobry Jimi!- Wydyszała jednym tchem i podciągnęła swoją koszulkę. Zmarszczył brwi.

-Co?- Zapytał zapinając ostatni guzik koszuli.

Przewróciła oczami i odwróciła się bokiem. Przez chwilę patrzył zaskoczony, albo udając że nic nie widzi, albo naprawdę nie widząc.

-No rośnie!- Krzyknęła w końcu, nieco zbyt głośno i z wyrzutem.

-Kochanie, był już taki kiedy ostatnio widziałem cię rozebraną.- Stwierdził.

Uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy. Jak mogła niczego nie zauważyć!

Usiadła na łóżku ze zrezygnowaniem.

-Lily, myślę, że powinniśmy powiedzieć o dziecku, jeśli nie twojej rodzinie, to przynajmniej Belli. – Westchnął James, jakby wypowiedzenie tej decyzji już samo w sobie było bolesne.

-Dlaczego? Przecież widać tylko trochę, nawet ja nie zauważyłam!- Przestraszył ją. Zakryła pospiesznie brzuch.

-Wczoraj gdy poszłaś do siebie, jeszcze długo myślałem. Obawiam się, że nasze dziecko może być w niebezpieczeństwie… Bella rzuciła na ciebie kilka przeciwzaklęć, ale nie wiem czy nie powinna jakoś ochronić także maleństwa.

Lily chwyciła go za rękę. Oboje wiedzieli, że ta rozmowa musi się wydarzyć, że muszą powiedzieć rodzicom, ale dziewczyna bała się tego bardziej niż ognistych stworów, które spaliły pół biblioteki Potterów. Wiedziała jaka będzie reakcja, no i jej kłamstwo wobec Belli… Wszystko się pokomplikowało.

-Może powiedzmy im, że dowiedziałam się dopiero teraz…- Jęknęła nieśmiało. James natychmiast pokiwał przecząco głową.

-Daj spokój, myślisz, że uwierzą?

No tak nie była głupią idiotką, która zbagatelizowała by brak krwawienia przez cztery miesiące. Zresztą wszyscy dobrze wiedzieli skąd się biorą dzieci. Kobiety nie są przecież wiatropylne, zasługa Jamesa sama cisnęła się na usta. A Lily, przecież nie zgodziła się na to nieświadomie. Ba, było w tym sporo jej własnej inwencji.

-Cholera.-Warknęła nieświadomie gładząc się po brzuchu.

James przytulił ją ciepło.

-Cóż myślę, że nie mamy wyjścia. Nie mamy pewności czy dożyjemy ślubu. Bella musi pomóc mi chronić ciebie i dziecko. –James był przygnębiony każdym słowem. Lily wiedziała, ze mówiąc o niedożyciu do ślubu miał na myśli jej śmierć, nie swoją własną. Był przecież bezpieczny, krew Gryffindorów chroniła go. Lily miała nadzieję, że ta sama krew chroni też maleństwo pod jej sercem. Jednak pewności nie mieli.

Lily myliła się myśląc, że tak bardzo kocha tylko Jamesa, kochała i to dziecko… Wiedziała, że nie mogą ryzykować. Trzeba było je chronić.

Dni mijały, napięcie stawało się nie do zniesienia. Uciekała wzrokiem, za każdym razem gdy znaczące spojrzenie Jamesa sugerowało pośpiech w wyjawieniu ich małej tajemnicy. Każdego wieczora prosiła o więcej czasu, mówiła, że nie jest gotowa. Strach przed rodzicami, wydawał się może irracjonalny, ale rósł z dnia na dzień, wraz z ich niezadowoleniem. Państwo Evans byli podenerwowani, czuli się jak więźniowie w wielkim ekskluzywnym domu, w którym nie mieli nic do roboty. Gdyby chociaż mogli pooglądać telewizję. Całe dnie więc spędzali leżąc na kanapie, kłócąc się nawzajem, obwiniając Potterów o wszystkie ich nieszczęścia i przeklinając w duchu Jamesa, że miał czelność rozkochać w sobie ich córkę, co z kolei, w ich mniemaniu ściągało na nią wszelkie możliwe nieszczęścia. Lily wydawało się, że najlepiej byłoby odczekać trochę, nie wyskakiwać tak z wielką nowiną, ale efekt był taki, że co dzień było gorzej. Oni coraz bardziej znudzeni i wściekli, ona coraz bardziej przerażona. Im bardziej zwlekała tym trudniej było się przyznać. Dzięki bogu, jej brzuch nie rósł w zastraszający tempie.

James nie uważał tego za argument sprzyjający odwlekaniu sprawy. W duchu przyznawała mu rację… Zresztą bała się o dziecko, bała się, że nie było bezpieczne. Przymierzała się do przyznania chociaż przed Bellą, ale humor matki Jamesa był jeszcze podlejszy niż jej własnych rodziców. Pani Potter nie mogła znieść fochów Evansów, dostawała szału gdy matka Lily przestawiała jej sprzęty w kuchni… Ogólnie gdyby nie niebezpieczeństwo wyrzuciłaby już Evansów na bruk.

Lily westchnęła, słysząc kolejną kłótnię, która rozgorzała nad garnkami. Jej matka upierała się nad dodaniem kardamonu do sosu… Bella naturalnie była przeciwko i zamierzała jak lew bronić swojego sosu przed mugolskimi pomysłami, nawet gdyby naprawdę mogły go ulepszyć.

-Oni się w końcu pozabijają. Czy na to liczysz, wciąż odkładając nasze przyznanie się do winy?- James rzekł to niby od niechcenia. Miał już dość wrogich spojrzeń i opowiadania się za którąkolwiek ze stron. Ilekroć próbował pogodzić zwaśnione matki, albo obwoływano go wyrodnym synem i zdrajcą, albo wyrodnym przyszłym zięciem i zdrajcą. W sumie wychodziło na jedno. I obie matki w swych oskarżeniach atakowały go dopóki znowu nie znalazły powodu do konfliktu miedzy sobą.

-Dobrze wiesz, że liczę na ocieplenie stosunków.- Burknęła Lily gniotąc w dłoniach róg spódniczki.

-Które nigdy nie nastąpią. Z każdy dniem jest gorzej, to wszystko się kumuluje. – Odparł jej.

-I kiedy powiemy prawdę, wybuchnie wprost na nas.- Stwierdziła wywracając oczami.

-Raczej na mnie. Ty zostaniesz potraktowana jako ta biedna skrzywdzona dziewczyna…- Rzekł mając nadzieję, że to ja zachęci.

-Czy to wyrzut?- Warknęła, czując sarkazm. –Że niby nie brałeś w tym udziału!?- Dodała, nie zdarzywszy się ugryźć w język.

Wywrócił oczami.

-No tylko tego brakuje, żebyśmy i my zaczęli się kłócić.- Jęknął.

Popatrzyła na niego przepraszająco. Stres udzielał się jej. Z każdym dniem coraz mniej brakowało, żeby sama nie zrobiła awantury pierwszej lepszej osobie.

-Pomyślałem po prostu, że najlepiej będzie gdy wezmę wszystko na siebie.-Mruknął James i pogłaskał jej policzek, po czym lekko ją przytulił.

Znowu zapadła niezręczna cisza, przerywana dobiegającym z kuchni argumentami o dodaniu kardamonu, do sosu, który już i tak się przypalił i był do wywalenia.

-Dziś przy kolacji.- Zdecydowała w końcu. – I nic nie Bedzie zwalał na siebie.

Przytaknął. Szykował się trudny wieczór.

Próby uspokojenia Evansów i Belli były dosłownie syzyfową pracą. Zero skutku. Prośby, groźby – zupełnie nic nie mogło powstrzymać tajfunu złości, jaki zaczęli do siebie żywić, aż dziw, że zasiedli do wspólnej kolacji.

Lily westchnęła smutno widząc na stole dwa sosy do pieczeni. Jeden z kardamonem, drugi bez. Wiedziała, że zaraz będzie musiała się opowiedzieć między którąś ze stron. Bo i Bella i jej matka, patrzyły z wyczekiwaniem, który sos wybierze.

James chrząknął pod nosem, co brzmiało bardzo podobnie do jednego przekleństwa. Nie wiedziała czy dla tego, że atmosfera była zła mimo, że jeszcze się nie przyznali, czy dlatego, że nie lubił suchej pieczeni, a jedynym sposobem by nie wywołać awantury było nie użycie, żadnego z wytworzonych przez matki sosów.

Lily miała ochotę wyjść z tego pełnego nienawiści pomieszczenia. Czuła, że zaraz ktoś złapie za widelec i wydłubie drugiej stronie oko. Ten kto rozłożył metalowe sztućce musiał być niezłym szaleńcem. Chwile trwało zanim do dziewczyny dotarło, ze sama je rozłożyła, na prośbę Belli. Dlaczego wtedy nie pomyślała o plastikowych?

-Gdzie reszta?- Spytała udając, że niczym się nie przejmuje.

-Zjedzą później.-Odparła Bella.

Dziwne… – Pomyślała Lily. Kto by nie chciał jeść, w tak miłym towarzystwie?

-Musimy z wami porozmawiać.- Rzekł nagle James. – Dłużej nie można z tym zwlekać. – Drgnęła gdy dodał te ostatnie słowa. Miał rację.

-O tak, trzeba rozwiązać tę sprawę raz na zawsze!- Warknął pan Evans, akurat w momencie gdy oboje z Jamesem nabierali powietrza i zbierali się na odwagę, by wreszcie zakomunikować, że w rodzinie pojawi się dzidziuś.

-Słucham?!-Bella o burzona zacięła palce na kieliszku z winem. Obawa, że nóżka pęknie, nie zaprzątała jej głowy.

-Mamy dość bycia więźniami tego domu. – Z ciężkim sercem wydukała pani Evans, czując na sobie spojrzenie córki.

-Nikt tu was nie więzi…- Stwierdziła cierpko Bella.

-W takim razie, wyjeżdżamy. Dzieciaki mogą planować ślub poza tym domem. - Stwierdziła matka Lily chardo.

-Bella, oni nie mogą…- Jęknęła, czując dziwny skurcz w żołądku. A może to nie był żołądek?

-Oni, czyli nasza własna córka woli tu zostać? –Pan Evans pokiwał sarkastycznie głową.

-Zdrajczyni… – Zachichotała Petunia.

Lily poczuła, że robi jej się słabo. Zbladła opadając na krzesło.

-Na zewnątrz jest niebezpiecznie…- Wydukał zdezorientowany James. Przez chwilę próbował namówić matkę, do zatrzymania Evansów, ale ta chyba ociągała się z decyzją. Miała już dość niewdzięcznych, rządzących jej kuchnią gości.

Kłótnia rozgorzała na dobre, gdy z łaski poprosiła by zostali.

Głośny pisk Lily wyrwał Jamesa z oka cyklonu. Podpierając się ściany popatrzyła na niego przerażona. Jej dłonie i spodnie w okolicach krocza były czerwone od krwi. Z nosa pociekła stróżka. Pani Evans krzyknęła przestraszona. Kłótnia ucichła. Wszyscy ze strachem patrzyli jak Lily osuwa się po ścianie. James podbiegł do niej przerażony, ledwie zdążywszy złapać ja zanim upadła zemdlawszy.


	8. Rozdział 3 - cz2

Nie pamiętał jak był dzień i średnio go to obchodziło. Nawet to, że pogoda była okropna nie zwróciło jego uwagi. Wiało i zbierało się na deszcz, ale co z tego… Ważne, że czekała. Stała nad brzegiem rzeki, jak zawsze. Jego ukochana Bella… Już wariował na myśl, że jej nie ma, że może jej nie zobaczy. Nie pocałuje tych małych czerwonych warg.

Uśmiechnęła się smutno gdy zbliżył się i przytulił ją mocno.

-Wyjeżdżam.-Rzekła prawie płacząc i zaciskając piąstki na jego koszuli.

\- Co?- Zszokowany, z otwartymi ustami patrzył jak w jej oczach zbiera się wilgoć.

-Do szkoły. –Wydukała, krople spłynęły po jej policzkach. – Hogwart… Za dwa dni pierwszy września…

-Nie zobaczę cię do świąt!?- Przerażony dotknął drżącymi dłońmi jej mokrych policzków.

-Nie… do wakacji. Nie przyjeżdżam na święta… W mojej rodzinie się ich nie obchodzi.-Stwierdziła. Wiedział, że w jej rodzinie nie dzieje się dobrze, ale teraz serce stanęło mu w piersi z innego powodu.

Wrzesień, październik, listopad, grudzień, styczeń, luty, marzec, kwiecień, maj, czerwiec…- Liczył w myślach. Dziesięć… Dziesięć miesięcy…

Poczuł jak psychiczny ból staje się realny. Jego ciężki oddech chyba ją zaniepokoił.

-Poczekam na ciebie nawet rok, tylko pisz do mnie…- Wydukał trzęsącym się głosem.

Pocałowała go namiętnie, przyciągając do siebie. Z nieba lunęło. Deszcz spływał po jej włosach. Kwiecista sukienka, tak podobna do tej w której widział ją po raz pierwszy, stawała się coraz bardziej mokra, jej materiał oblepiał jej ciało, miejscami był już przezroczysty.

Pocałunki stały się bardziej łapczywe. Nie mógł opanować dłoni, dotykających tam gdzie nie powinny. Nie broniła się, jakby nie czuła, jego palców gładzących jej pośladki, błądzących po udzie.

Osunęli się na ziemię. Przejechał językiem po jej szyi. Nie wiedziała jak się zachować. Nie umiała odwzajemnić takiej ilości dotyku, takiego natłoku czułości…

Powinna się bronić. Odepchnąć go. Nie powinna tego akceptować… Karcił ją w myślach za to, że pozwala… Sam nie umiał już przestać, obsesja jaką miał na jej punkcie zmieszana z bólem jaki przyniesie rozstanie zamroczyły mu umysł. Mógł już tylko pożądać.

Nie chciał by ta mała wróżka, która wywróciła mu życie do góry nogami, odeszła. Nie chciał by ktoś mu ją odebrał. Dlaczego nie mógł trzymać jej w ramionach do końca świata i jeszcze dłużej.

Mokre ubrania opadły na ziemię. Żadne z nich nie martwiło się, że mógłby je porwać wiatr.

Jej szybki oddech przerywany jękami brzmiał w uszach Mortimera. Jej małe piersi doskonale pasowy do jego dłoni. Jej ciało całe pasowało do niego oddając się kawałek po kawałku. Jej coraz szybciej unosząca się klatka piersiowa, mokra od potu i spływającego deszczu kołysała się w jego ramionach.

Duże krople deszczu chłostały jego nagie ciało. Palce Belli wbiły się w jego ramiona. Była tak drobna, taka malutka… Przykryta w całości jego ciałem pojękiwała w rozkoszy coraz ciszej i ciszej…

I nagle wszystko się skończyło. Już oddychał powoli, mózg trzeźwiał. Docierało do niego co właściwie się stało. Spojrzał na dyszącą cichutko dziewczynę leżącą pod nim. Miała zamknięte oczy, jej piegowate blade ciało kontrastowało niesamowicie ze zdrowym brązem jego opalenizny.

Deszcz przestawał padać… Drobny kapuśniaczek muskał jego nagie plecy. Krople spływały powoli po ciele Belli. Miał ochotę się rozpłakać widząc stróżkę krwi spływająca po jej udzie. Była taka młoda, była właściwie dzieckiem…

Otworzyła oczy i poczuł, że nie jest w stanie w nie spojrzeć.

-Co ja narobiłem…- Jęknął kładąc swoją głowę między jej nagimi piersiami. Jego ciepły policzek zetknął się z jej chłodną skórą. Po już i tak mokrej twarzy spłynęły mu łzy złości, wściekłości na siebie samego.

Milczała gładząc go po włosach.

-Ja nie chciałem… Przepraszam…- Rzekł jak dziecko tłumaczące jakieś swoje przewinienie.

-Kocham cię…- Wydyszała Bella bardzo cichym szeptem. Nie odpowiedział, przytulił ją mocniej czekając, aż deszcz przestanie padać.

Wszystko milkło…

Ten obraz stanął mu przed oczami gdy jego dłoń spoczęła na jakby spuchniętym brzuchu Belli. Tyle czekał by wreszcie przyjechała na święta… A teraz gdy była obok…

To było straszne, miała ledwie piętnaście lat… Zrobił coś strasznego… Coś tak karygodnego … Była ledwie dziewczynką, dziewczynką w ciąży.

-Zaopiekuj się nami…- Poprosiła ze łzami w oczach. Jak miałby odmówić, miała w sobie jego dziecko.

Też zapłakał.

-Co ja narobiłem…- Bąknął cicho, zupełnie jak wtedy…

Teraz gdy wszystko się układało. Gdy wreszcie po czterech miesiącach ją zobaczył. Gdy jego rodzina gotowa była zaakceptować ich związek… Mieli zostać rodzicami.

Zapach świerku, śnieg za oknem… Cała ta świąteczna atmosfera ku czci boskiego dzieciątka nie mogła się równać z nabożna czcią z jaką Bella pogłaskała swój brzuch.

Przytulił ją mocno.

\- Zaopiekuje się tobą… Wami…

-Boże zemdlała!- James trząsł się cały.- Trzeba ją zabrać do szpitala. Trzeba coś zorbić…

-Spokojnie to tylko drobny krwotok…- Bella próbowała go odciągnąć.

-Zostaw mnie!- Wrzasnął potwornie i ułożywszy ja dokładnie na swoich rękach pocałował jej policzek. – Zabieram ją do szpitala! – Zakomunikował przeciskając się miedzy matką a stołem.

Jego głos przypominał tonem histeryczny szloch. Państwo Evans przerażeni popatrzyli an swoją córkę i ślady kwi jakie pozostawiła na ścianie.

-Nie możesz wyjść!- Krzyknęła Bella. – Na zewnątrz jest niebezpiecznie, coś może was zaatakować!

Bella wyprzedziła syna i próbowała zajść mu drogę.

-Przepuść mnie… Do cholery! Wykrwawi się!- Krzyknął wymijając ją. Próbowała go złapać za ramię, nie pozwolić by wyszedł, ale już sunął ku drzwiom.

-James! Nie możecie wyjść!- Wrzasnęła, ale drzwi już się otworzyły. Wybiegł na zewnątrz nie bacząc na niebezpieczeństwo. Nie to było teraz ważne…

Strach w umyśle Jamesa doprowadzał go do szału, patrzył na bladą, nieprzytomną Lily. Błagał by nie umarła, żeby dziecko też żyło…

Szpital przybliżał się z każdym krokiem, ale wciąż był daleko… Za daleko…

-Nie umierajcie…- Szlochał biegnąc. Ledwie widząc na oczy.

Jakieś pielęgniarki dostrzegły go z daleka. Szybko pojawiła się lekarka i jakiś mężczyzna, który wziął od niego Lily.

-Nie może umrzeć…- Jęknął James gdy lekarka uspokajająco zaczęła powtarzać – Spokojnie oddycha… To tylko krwotok wewnętrzny…

James ledwie oddychał, ledwie stał na nogach…

-Co się stało? Uraz? Jak długo krwawi? Choruje? – Pytała lekarka próbując go uspokoić.

Zawył, łzy pociekły mu po policzkach zakrył twarz drżącymi dłońmi.

-Ona jest w ciąży… – Jęknął. – Nasze dziecko…

Szpital w Carrow Town, jedyny w pobliżu, kojarzył się Belli z cierpieniem i bólem, z dniem w którym umarł jej Morty, a ona urodziła maleńkiego synka. Teraz Jamesa nie było nigdzie w pobliżu, za to ciągnął się za nią ogon Evansów, zaszokowanych, przestraszonych…

-Przepraszam…- Zaczepiła jakiegoś lekarza trzymającego w rękach coś co przypominało listę, pewnie jakieś wyniki.

-Czy był tu może chłopak, taki dość wysoki, ciemnowłosy, wygląda na prawie dwadzieścia lat? Przyniósł dziewczynę, krwawiła, jest rudowłosa.

-Nazwisko pacjentki?- Zapytał lekarz.

-Evans- Zakrzyknęła pani Evans trzymając męża za rękę, z niepokojem.

Lekarz krzyknął coś do lekarki, która krzątała się przy recepcji. Podeszła widząc, że ją woła.

Wyjaśnił sprawę.

-Jakieś dwadzieścia minut temu, chłopak przyniósł tu dziewczynę… Ale nazwisko się nie zgadza. Wprawdzie był w szoku, mógł przekręcić… Ale Evans i Potter raczej się nie pokrywają…

Bella odetchnęła.

-To oni. – Rzekła.

Państwo Evans popatrzyli na siebie. Petunia wykrzywiła twarz jakby w grymasie ulgi.

-Czy wszystko jest w porządku? – Wydukała matka Lily patrząc z nadzieją na lekarkę.

-Krwotok zatamowano, musimy jeszcze przeprowadzić badania, ale dziecku chyba nic nie będzie.

Pan Evans zaśmiał się. Jego jednego nie zdziwiło to co powiedziała. Poczuł się zmieszany.

\- Nasza Lily to już nie takie dziecko, właściwie dorosła kobieta… – Uznał czując, że tego się od niego wymawia.

-Ale ja nie mówię o pana córce… Tylko o dziecku, jej dziecku.

-To niemożliwe, czy aby nie myli pani z kimś innym… – Wydukała pani Evans.

-Nie, na pewno nie… – Zaśmiała się lekarka. – Chłopak wyraźnie powiedział, że jest w ciąży… A ginekolog potwierdził. Czwarty miesiąc. Niewiele brakowało, mogła stracić dziecko…

-Była w ciąży…- Bella mruknęła pod nosem, wargi drżały jej, prawie tak mocno jak ręce.

-Sala 145, zdaje się, że jeszcze ja badają. Proszę nie denerwować pacjentki. – Dopowiedziała lekarka i zawołana przez kolegę zniknęła w głębi korytarza.

Pan Evans stał zszokowany patrząc na żonę, bladą ale nie tak zaskoczoną jak on. Bella z otwartymi ustami mamrotała coś w stylu „oszukano mnie", a Petunia wydawała się w ogóle nie mieć do tego stosunku.

-Mówiłam, że puszcza się na lewo i prawo… – Mruknęła uśmiechnąwszy się do siebie.

Z głośnym plaśnięciem matka uderzyła ją w twarz. Policzek Petunii stał się czerwony, dotknęła go dłonią czując pulsujący ból.

-Za co…- Jęknęła ale nikt jej nie odpowiedział.

-Jasna cholera… Zabije go…- Jęknęła Bella.

Nikt nic nie powiedział. Pan Evans stał w szoku.

Jego żona wyglądała na zmęczoną, ale widać było, że doznała pewnego rodzaju ulgi.

\- Myślałam, że tylko mi się wydaje…- Rzekła smutno. – Ale chyba wiedziałam… Zaczęła nosić luźniejsze ubrania, nie mogła jeść, mówiła, że niestrawność, ale zmuszała się do jedzenia zdrowych posiłków…

Bella milczała, czuła się winna. A tak starała się wychować Jamesa na porządnego człowieka, nie chciała by popełnił jej błędy. A Lily? Ufała jej przecież, kochała jak córkę, a ona tak po prostu dała się wykorzystać.

Bella nie mogła tego pojąć, sama była jeszcze dzieckiem gdy zdarzyło się to wszystko, nie wiedziała ile ma do stracenia… Ile ryzykuje!

A jej przyszła synowa, toż była już dorosła, chyba wiedziała jaki może być skutek… No i przecież musieli zrobić to w szkole… Przecież mogli ich wywalić…

Bella pomyślała o ślubie… Więc to tak… Chcieli ślubu tylko po to by dziecko miało rodzinę… Takie rzeczy nigdy nie kończą się dobrze. Najlepszym przykładem była ona sama i John, który od wielu miesięcy nie dał znaku życia.

Westchnęła.

-Chyba powinniśmy ich poszukać.- Rzekła udając spokój i pogodzenie z sytuacją. W głębi ducha marzyła by przylać swojemu synalkowi. Na Boga! Ten dzieciak nigdy nie miał oleju w głowie…

-Leż… musisz odpoczywać. – James gładził po głowie swoją narzeczoną. Była blada jak kreda i przestraszona.

-Wszystko popsułam…- Wydukała po raz setny.

-Teraz nie jest to ważne… Ważne jest zdrowie twoje i dzidziusia! Nawet nie wiesz jaki byłem bliski szaleństwa, kiedy cie tu przyniosłem. Bałem się, że już po tobie i naszym maluchu… Ale dzięki Bogu silna z was para…

-Teraz już wiesz co czułam ilekroć lądowałeś przeze mnie pół żywy w skrzydle szpitalnym… To rzeczywiście stan bliski szaleństwu… -Jej oczy stały się smutne.

Nie wiedział jak może to zmienić. Bez pytania podsunął do góry jej koszulkę og piżamy i przyłożył ucho do pępka.

-Bulgocze…- Stwierdził tonem znawcy. – Ale jakoś tak dziwnie rytmicznie… Może dziecko śpiewa?

-Płody nie śpiewają… – Zaśmiała się Lily. Jego dziecinne stwierdzenie bardzo ją rozbawiło.

-A skąd wiesz? Może nasz śpiewa! Zresztą co to za słowo, płód… Brzmi jak jelito, albo nerka… – Skarcił ją i pocałował brzuszek po czym zapukał w niego jak w drzwi.

-Puk puk… -Wyszeptał. Na co parsknęła śmiechem.

-Cześć… Mhm… Dziecko… To ja, twój tatuś…- Wyrecytował James nieco speszony jej reakcją. – Musimy poważnie pogadać…- Stwierdził przybierając srogi ojcowski ton. – Ja i twoja mamusia kochamy cię najbardziej na świecie, ale musisz być grzeczną dzidzią i nie możesz robić mamusi krzywdy.

Lily miała ochotę się popłakać. Przecież to była jej wina… Jej własna… To ona sama coś źle zrobiła… To przecież nie była wina dziecka…

-No, a jak będziesz dzielnym maleństwem i już będę mógł cię zobaczyć, to nauczę cię latać na miotle…- Wymyślił na koniec James, co w mgnieniu oka rozbawiło Lily do łez.

-Nie pozwolę naszemu dziecku wsiąść na miotłę póki nie skończy co najmniej trzynastu lat. – Stwierdziła poważnie.

-No patrz matkę… Jaka podła… Ponoć rude tak mają… – Szepnął James do brzucha. Na co Lily zakryła go piżamą.

-Koniec tego dobrego… – Rzekła udając zagniewanie. – Może byś tak wreszcie się mną zajął, a nie tylko moje dziecko i moje dziecko… A żona co, pies…

James zrobił obrażoną minę po czym pocałował jej policzek z czułością.

-Skoczę do toalety, a zaraz potem będę się tobą zajmować jak na niewolnika przystało… Choć w sumie jeszcze nawet nie jesteśmy po ślubie… – Odparł nieco cynicznie…

Fuknęła na niego przekornie więc wstał i pomachawszy jej zniknął za drzwiami.

Gdy tylko je zamknął oparł się o ścianę plecami. Toaleta była oczywiście wymówką, musiał chwilę odsapnąć. Serce waliło mu jak szalone. Organizm odczuwał pierwsze skutki stresu… Kolka w okolicy mostka wkurzała go do granic możliwości… Musiał odetchnąć, uspokoić się. Przecież nie mógł pozwolić sobie na okazanie słabości przy chorej narzeczonej… Nie potrzeba jej dodatkowego problemu, szczególnie, że rodzice…

-James!- Usłyszał z głębi korytarza. Bella wyglądała jak furiatka.

-Ty paskudny nieodpowiedzialny gnojku!- Warknęła mu prosto w twarz wymachując rękami.

-Możesz ciszej, ona nie może sie denerwować.

-Jeśli myślisz, że to cię ominie to grubo się mylisz! - Jej palec wskazujący wycelował prosto w jego nos.

-Jak mogłeś zrobić mojej córce dziecko!- Pan Evans włączył się do awantury. – Ona nie ma nawet dwudziestki na karku. Życie sobie marnuje przez ciebie…

-Jeśli chcecie możecie na mnie wrzeszczeć jak tylko wam się podoba i ile wam się podoba, możecie mnie stłuc, albo traktować jak śmiecia, gówno mnie to obchodzi i i prawdę mówiąc to nawet się należy, ale nie pozwolę, żeby Lily się denerwowała, po tym co przeszła! – Przerwał mu James, bardzo stanowczo.

-A przez kogo to przeszła, jeśli można spytać?!- Bella nie zamierzała odpuścić.

Poczuł jak gniew w nim narasta, jak kolka w mostku staje się nie do wytrzymania.

-Poniekąd przeze mnie. – Odparł zaciskając zęby.

-Ha! Jakbyś trzymał w portkach własne przyrodzenie, nie byłby teraz panną z brzuchem! – Pan Evans opluł Jamesa wymawiając słowo „przyrodzenie", a potem poprawił dodając „panna".

-I nie mam pojęcia, jak mogliście tak kłamać. Zawsze ci ufałam… A ty… ty nawet nie potrafiłeś się przyznać. Nigdy nie było mi tak wstyd…- Bella była czerwona na twarzy… Wyglądało na to, że dopiero się rozkręcała.

Patrzyła na niego ze wstrętem. Z tak wielką odrazą… Roześmiał się niespodziewanie.

-I ty śmiesz mi wypominać? Ty? Ty która przez tyle lat wmawiałaś mi tyle kłamstw, ty która przez siedemnaście lat nie znalazłaś sposobności żeby mi powiedzieć, że John nie jest moim ojcem… Że mój ojciec nie żyje… Z kogo wiec mam brać przykład?- Zapytał bezczelnie. Jego głos z każdym słowem stawał się coraz bardziej pusty i histeryczny.

Pan Evans mamrotał do żony coś w stylu „bezczelny gówniarz".

-Jak śmiesz mi wypominać… -Bella z oburzeniem popatrzyła mu w oczy… Ale była tam tylko pustka.

James zacisnął dłonie w pieści tak, że aż go zabolało.

-Od prawie miesiąca kombinuję jak namówić moją dziewczynę do wyznania prawdy, a kiedy wreszcie się zgadza, moja matka nie chce nas wysłuchać, bo w głowie ma cholerny SOS! Bo jej zawsze musi być na wierzchu! – Wrzasnął matce prosto w twarz.

Zamilkła… Pani Evans próbowała ją uspokoić ale nie słuchała jej słów.

-Nigdy się za ciebie tak nie wstydziłam… -Rzekła Bella, udając, że nie bolą ją jego słowa.

-Możesz na mnie wrzeszczeć ile chcesz, wiesz gdzie i jak głęboko to mam?! – Stwierdził.- Przez jedną długą chwilę byłem pewien, że Lily, jedyna osoba, która bezwarunkowo mnie kocha nie przeżyje… Przez jedną straszną chwilę byłem pewien, że moje dziecko nigdy się nie urodzi… – Łzy popłynęły z orzechowo brązowych oczu.

Otarł je rękawem odwrócił się i uciekł. Jak dezerter… Zwyczajny dezerter. Biegł przed siebie, żeby tylko nie widziała jego łez, jego smutku… Nie chciał jej współczucia. Chciał tylko odrobiny akceptacji… Czegokolwiek… Jakiegokolwiek zrozumienia…

Bella patrzyła jak jej syn znika za rogiem korytarza. Czuła jak serce przestaje jej płonąć goryczą. Cierpiał… A ona zignorowała to byle by tylko wypaść na srogą matkę przed Evansami…

Czuła, że stoją za nią, że w milczeniu przyglądają się jej plecom.

Drzwi Sali numer 145 otworzyły się nagle. Zapłakane spuchnięte oczy Lily popatrzyły na Bellę. Dziewczyna słyszała wszystko…

-Nie życzę sobie waszego towarzystwa. – Stwierdziła patrząc na matkę Jamesa i własnych rodziców po czym trzasnęła drzwiami.

Zapadła cisza na korytarzu… Po policzku Belli spłynęła słona kropla, bezgłośnie… Zupełnie cicho.

-Czy państwo poszaleli! To jest szpital, tu się nie robi awantur! Swoje brudy się pierze w domu! A nie w miejscu gdzie chorzy ludzie, potrzebujący odpoczynku rekonwalescenci wracają do zdrowia!- Truła pielęgniarka patrząc z odrazą na pana Evansa i Bellę.

-Państwo chcą zabić tę biedną dziewczynę?- Pokazała na drzwi Sali 145. – Przecież ona dostała krwotoku od nadmiernego stresu! Jej nie wolno się denerwować. Gdyby nie to, że dziecko jest silne nastąpiłoby poronienie! Zresztą nie mamy pewności czy nie zaszły nieodwracalne zmiany…

Bella wydukała ciche „przepraszam", a u pana Evansa zakończyło się tylko na próbie wypowiedzenia go.

-Ludzie, co z wami! Będziecie dziadkami, tu się trzeba cieszyć… Wprawdzie może i przyszli rodzice są nieodpowiedzialni, może sobie nie dadzą rady, może będą potrzebowali pomocy… Ale do jasnej cholery, to chyba wy od tego jesteście żeby im pomóc tego dzieciaka wychować…

-Dokładnie podzielam pani zdanie… – Matka Lily spojrzała na męża, kręcąc pryz tym głową.

-Richardzie zabierz Petunię i wracajcie do domu jak planowaliśmy. Ja zostanę w szpitalu. – Stwierdziła po czym zwrócił się do Belli. – Chyba też powinnaś wrócić i się uspokoić.

-Ja zostanę, muszę porozmawiać z Jamesem, przeprosić go za tą awanturę, musiał się czuć osaczony i upokorzony…

Pielęgniarka pokiwała przecząco głową i odeszła odprowadzając Petunię i jej ojca do wyjścia.

Matki zostały same.

-Chyba zobaczę co u niej… Musi się czuć paskudnie po tym wszystkim co usłyszała… – Marta Evans ze smutkiem ruszyła w stronę drzwi do Sali. Bella została z poczuciem winy sam na sam…

Zagryzła wargę.

-Kto to widział zostawać babką przed czterdziestką… Do cholery mam ledwie trzydzieści cztery lata… – Wybełkotała do samej siebie.

Wszystko się komplikowało.

James czuł jak serce boleśnie wali mu w piersi. Palce u lewej ręki zdrętwiałe i zimne napawały go niepokojem. Ból w mostku narastał. Zawroty głowy nie ustępowały… Może powinien poprosić o coś na uspokojenie.

Zamknął oczy. Poczuł, że odpływa a chłód lewej ręki staje się chłodem atakującym całe ciało.

Dysząc ciężko, ledwie łapiąc powietrze wydał z siebie pisk.

Co się działo? Dlaczego teraz?

Czuł, że chęć eksplodowania staje się nieogarniona. Ale nie mógł, obiecał… Mógł umrzeć… Jeszcze jeden wybuch i może już nie wrócić do kupy.

Otworzył oczy. Przed nimi miał tylko plamy, wielokolorowe, rozmazane. Obraz widzenia zmniejszał się. Ktoś mówiąc coś złapał go za ramię.

Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, widząc już tylko czerń.

Bella patrzyła jak cucą jej dziecko, przyłączone do kilkudziesięciu przewodów, monitorowane przez przerażające magiczne urządzenia.

-Panie Potter słyszy pan… – Lekarz powtarzał to samo już czwarty raz.

-No tak…- Bąknął bardzo wolno i dość bełkotliwie. – Jezu co to za kable? – Poruszył ręką z welflonem i długą rurką kroplówki.

-Konieczność.-Rzekł ciemnoskóry lekarz uśmiechając się. – Miał pan wiele szczęścia. Stan przedzawałowy… Zawał w pana wieku to rzadkość, ale nie ma innego wytłumaczenia.

-Ale wszystko już w porządku?- Zapytała Bella nie wiele kojarząc z mugolskiego medycznego bełkotu.

-Trudno powiedzieć. Serce jest w złym stanie, nie wolno będzie się forsować, przez jakiś czasu uprawiać sporu, ani robić rzeczy ,które dodają za dużo adrenaliny… To zaskakujące, ale pana serce jest w gorszym stanie niż przeciętnego czterdziesto paro latka.

James skrzywił się.

-A czy można mi chociaż wziąć ślub?- Zapytał.

Bella uśmiechnęła się podchodząc do syna i ku jego zaskoczeniu ściskając mu dłoń.

-Przepraszam…- Wyszeptała mu do ucha. – Przepraszam dziecko… Kocham cię najbardziej na świecie…


End file.
